Le sang ne doit pas répondre par le sang
by arishia34
Summary: Titus décide d'éloigner Clarke de Lexa, afin que celle-ci reprenne le dessus de la situation. Spoïler pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu la saison 3. Je me suis inspirée de l'épisode 6 et 7 de la saison 3. Ceci est une fanfiction Clexa.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour. Je m'appelle Alicia. Je vais publier une fiction sur le couple Clexa. Couple que j'apprécie énormément, et dont la fin de l'épisode 7, que je n'ai pas apprécier, ma permis de faire évoluer en m'inspirant d'avantage.**

Disclamer : Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils proviennent de la série The 100. ils sont au producteur et écrivain : Jason Rothenberg

Les chapitres que je posterais, ne seront pas forcément long. Je préféré couper à certains passage pour avoir plus de rebondissement :).

Je m'excuse par avance pour l'orthographe, les fautes ne sont pas mon fort. J'ai essayer d'en corriger le plus possible. Navrée si j'en ai oublié^^. Soyez gentil :) Merci^^

 **Chapitre 1 :**

\- Je suis parfaitement capable de faire le tri entre mes sentiments et mon devoir !

Un peu plus, est sa main aurait attrapé la garde de son épée pour la sortir à une vitesse hallucinante hors de son fourreau. La rage au ventre, Lexa tenta de se résonner. L'image de Clarke vînt traverser son regard. Elle crispa la mâchoire et chercha à se détendre. Il ne servait à rien de s'énerver contre lui. Il n'était pas le seule à remettre sa compétence de commandante en question. Pourtant, la mort de la reine des glaces avait mis fin aux rumeurs comme quoi elle avait perdu beaucoup au contact de Wanheda. Il fallait croire que ce genre de ragot poussait comme des mauvaises herbes. Lexa le savait. Un jour ou l'autre quelqu'un prendrait sa place. D'une manière ou d'une autre. Ils n'attendaient que le moment propice…Pour le moment, elle devait canaliser son conseiller et tous ceux qui l'entourait. Elle devait leur montrer qu'elle était toujours là même. Que ses sentiments pour Clarke, n'avait en rien changé sa façon de voir les choses. Qu'elle pouvait toujours commander.

\- Titus…si tu ne me crois pas capable de commander défit moi.

Les yeux serein, Lexa plongea son regard vert dans celui de son conseillé.

Celui-ci leva seulement le menton en signe de défaite. Ces querelles qu'il avait de plus en plus avec la commandante commençaient à l'agacer. Depuis que Clarke était avec eux, elle c'était ramollie. Il s'inquiétait pour elle. Elle avait pris des décisions à l'encontre de leur tradition habituelle. La plus part des conseillers et une partie du peuple avait était perturbé par ce changement radical de stratégie. Certains l'approuvés, mais pas assez à son goût. Les profiteurs ne tarderaient pas, à cherchaient à se procurer le trône à la moindre faute de sa part. Morte ou vive. Il ne pouvait pas laisser cela se passer. Elle devait comprendre que Clarke n'était pas bien pour elle. Ces gens qui étaient arrivé du ciel, étaient un terrible fléau pour eux. Elle devait l'oublier. Ne pas faire les mêmes erreurs qu'avec Costia. Avant de faire demi-tour, Titus observa Lexa des pieds à la tête.

\- Vous vous êtes ramollis commandante. J'ai peur pour votre survie…

Lexa leva la tête et fronça les sourcils. Était-ce un avertissement amical ou une menace directe envers sa personne. Se souciait-il vraiment d'elle ? Lexa avait une totale confiance en son conseiller, son professeur de toujours. Mais les récents événements et sa réticence face à la présence de Clarke l'avait quelque peu déstabilisé. Elle lui en voulait de la brider dans ses sentiments.

\- Je te remercie de te soucier de mon bien être Titus, mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Clarke est à mes côtés. Rien ne peut m'arriver. Tu peux disposer.

C'était bien ce qu'il pensait. Elle ne jurait plus que par elle. Cette Clarke…il fallait agir. Et vite.

Debout sur le balcon de sa chambre, Clarke observait le paysage. Cette fourmilière minuscule qui s'étalait à ses pieds, entourée d'une végétation dense à perte de vue. Arkadia semblerai-t-elle un jour aussi prospère…

Concentré sur l'agitation de la capitale de Polis, Clarke n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir. Un raclement de gorge la sortit soudain de ses pensées.

\- Lexa ? Fit la jeune femme en se retournant, pour découvrir dans l'encadrement de la porte, la commandante qui l'observait.

\- Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

\- Non. Répondit Lexa qui s'avança d'un pas gracieux au milieu de la pièce. Elle arborait son attitude habituelle. Celle d'une commandante stricte et qui ne tergiversai pas sur les choix qu'elle faisait. Cependant, Clarke discerna un léger trouble dans son attitude.

\- Il y a un problème ? Clarke la connaissait bien. Lexa ne laissait paraître que très peu ses sentiments. Excepté en sa présence. Elle la rejoignit au centre de la pièce et plongea son regard bleu dans le sien afin de sonder son être.

\- Je voulais m'assurer que tu ne manquais de rien. Une phrase bateau mais qui cachait autre chose.

\- Depuis tous à l'heure non. Tu à l'air fatigué. Tous vas bien ?

Lexa fit quelques pas en direction du balcon et s'arrêta derrière Clarke.

La blonde la suivit du regard. Elle connaissait bien la jeune femme et celle-ci tournait autour du pot.

\- Quelque chose te préoccupe ? Elle savait qu'à force d'interroger la commandante, celle-ci finirait par lui avouer la cause de sa présence.

Lexa observa silencieusement la vue extérieur. Elle savait se faire attendre. Clarke inspira calmement.

\- Lexa. Tu n'es pas venu ici pour admirer le paysage. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

C'était plus un ordre à présent qu'une demande. Clarke voulait savoir ce qui perturbait la commandante. Ça présence non prévue dans sa chambre était signe d'un trouble chez elle et elle devait savoir lequel.

Lexa se décida enfin à ce retourner et se retrouva nez à nez avec Clarke.

Elle croisa son regard bleu et se laissa imprégner par sa douceur. Une sensation de bien-être l'envahie. Clarke fronça les sourcils et soutint le regard qui la dévisageait.

\- Titus. Répondit simplement la commandante, avant de se diriger vers le canapé de cuir installé dans un coin de la pièce.

Clarke la suivit et s'installa tout près d'elle. Une proximité qui troubla un peu plus la commandante. La main de Clarke vînt se poser sur sa cuisse cherchant à la réconforter. Elle sentit les muscles de la guerrière se contracter sous sa peau.

\- Qu'y a-t-il avec Titus ?

Lexa écarquilla les yeux et se perdit un instant dans ceux de la blonde.

Chaques secondes passées au fond de son regard et elle avait l'impression de se noyer dans un océan intense et insondable. Inaccessible.

\- Il remet mes compétences en doute à son tour.

Lâcha enfin Lexa. Clarke expira.

\- Je pensais qu'après la mort de la reine des glaces, je n'aurais plus eu à affronter ce genre de chose.

Clarke…J'ai peur qu'il s'en prenne à toi. Il m'a reproché mes dernières décisions. Ils les dénoncent toutes. Il pense que je me suis affaiblie à cause de toi.

Clarke observa la jeune femme. Celle-ci semblait perdue. Titus était comme un père pour elle. Il l'avait guidé et conseillé depuis son plus jeune âge. Le fait qu'il se retourne contre elle à présent l'attristait profondément.

\- Titus n'est pas un mauvais homme Lexa. Tout ça c'est du changement pour lui. Comme pour les autres. Les grandes civilisations n'ont pas pu évoluer en un jour. Il ne s'en prendra pas à moi. Il cherche juste à te protéger.

\- Et moi je veux te protéger. Je te l'ai promis. Tu seras plus en sécurité près de moi.

Fit soudainement Lexa en ce relevant.

Clarke se figea quelques secondes, surprise par l'annonce de la commandante. Elle savait à quel point Lexa pouvait être protectrice avec elle. Qu'avait-elle en tête.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Lexa s'éloigna de quelques pas sans se retourner. Elle ne voulait pas voir le visage de Clarke refuser ce qu'elle allait dire. Elle connaissait la jeune femme. On ne pouvait l'obliger à rien.

\- Je vais faire transférer tes affaires dans ma chambre.

Clarke écarquilla les yeux et bondit sur ses pieds pour rattraper Lexa, qui essayait de s'échapper sans lui laisser le choix. Mais celle-ci fut plus rapide et attrapa son bras avant qu'elle n'est passée la porte.

\- Attend Lexa ! Tu ne me demande pas mon avis ? Je croyais que j'étais libre de mes choix ici.

Lexa se retourna vers Clarke le cœur battant. Elle s'était attendue à cette réponse. Toute aurait était plus simple si elle avait dit oui. Elle aurait pu la protéger plus facilement. Elle aurait pu…l'avoir près d'elle. Une étrange lueur traversa son regard.

\- C'est le cas. Dit-elle dans un murmure en se noyant dans le regard doux de la jeune femme. Clarke ne semblait aucunement perturbé par sa demande. Ou peut-être avait elle apprit à force de contact avec elle, à cacher ses sentiments.

Lexa repris son regard habituel. Celui qu'elle arborait quand elle ce couvrait d'une armure invisible. Celui dont elle ne se départissait jamais, sauf en la présence de la blonde, seule personne capable de lui faire baisser sa garde. Il allait être difficile de la faire changer d'avis. Si Clarke se sentait prisonnière, elle filerait comme le vent et disparaîtrait à nouveau. Lexa ne voulait pas que cela arrive. Elle se sentait tellement mal quand elle n'était pas auprès d'elle.

\- Je sais que tu veux juste me protéger Lexa, mais je ne peux pas emménager avec toi. Pas comme ça.

Ça y est c'était dit. Clarke plongea son regard brillant dans les yeux de la commandante. Elle distinguer la tristesse au fond de son regard. Celle-ci tiqua une fraction de second avant de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions.

\- Ne me force pas…Je t'en prie.

Les yeux brillant, Lexa déglutit le plus discrètement possible. C'était impossible de résister. Elle n'avait aucune envie de l'obliger. Une nouvelle fois, elle se barda de son armure habituel et acquiesça de la tête.

Aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Elle se sentait….désespérément vide.

-Lexa…

La commandante plongea son regard dans celui de la blonde. Clarke n'avait pas lâché son bras depuis le début de la conversation. Elle avait senti ça main se resserrait à plusieurs reprise. Une certaine tension c'était créée entre les deux jeunes femmes. La dernière fois qu'elle avait ressenti sa, elle c'était laissé aller à embrasser la jeune femme. Clarke lui avait rendu son baiser. Elle c'était sentit heureuse à ce moment-là, jusqu'à ce que la blonde ne mette pour le moment, fin à tout espoir.

Lexa avait depuis, sentit comme un malaise. Les différences qu'elles avaient pu avoir à cause de leur peuple respectif, les avaient aussi mises sur leur défense. Leur attirance était pourtant réciproque. Elle le pensait en tous cas. Elle hésitait…

La main de Clarke était toujours refermée sur son avant-bras. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur de sa paume nue se diffuser sur la sienne. Que devait-elle faire. Elle en avait tellement envie. Son pied s'avança de quelque centimètre, mais Clarke recula.

Décomposer, Lexa déglutit et détourna le regard gênée. Elle aurait dû si attendre. Elle lui avait pourtant dit qu'elle n'était pas prête. Pourtant quelques secondes plus tard, elle sentit la main de Clarke se posait sur sa joue et faire pivoter son visage. Son cœur s'emballa au contact de sa peau. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir, que Clarke l'embrassait avec une douceur infini qu'elle n'aurait jamais osé imaginer. Emportée par la sensation que lui procurait se baiser, Lexa se laissa aller et rendit plus sauvagement ce dernier. Une larme de joie s'échappa de son œil.

Le temps semblait avoir pris fin. Une durée infinie pendant lequel les deux jeunes femmes n'avaient cessé d'échanger des baisers à la fois sauvages et doux.

Quant Clarke se sépara enfin d'elle, le visage de Lexa c'était attendrit. Les pommettes rouges et les yeux brillant, elle rendit timidement son sourire à la jeune femme qui faisait battre son cœur.

Non. Elle ne la forcerait pas. Elle la protégerait autrement. Clarke et elle seule, déciderait le moment où elle la rejoindrait.

Elle fut sortie de sa torpeur par Titus qui l'interpella dans le couloir.

\- Heda. Vous êtes là. Votre devoir vous appelle.

Lexa observa Clarke un dernier moment, triste de devoir se sépare d'elle. Elle reprit instantanément son visage fermé et se dirigea vers Titus qui l'attendait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle le toisa froidement avant de s'éloigner dans le couloir.

Titus lança un regard méfiant à Clarke avant de partir à son tour, fermant la porte derrière lui.

Clarke expira profondément. Les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour Lexa lui paraissaient si surréaliste. Elle avait envie d'aller plus loin, mais quelque chose la bloquait. Vivre avec les natifs n'étaient pas de tout repos et elle le savait.

Une fois dans la salle du trône, Heda s'assit sur son fauteuil et toisa Titus d'un regard qui en disait long.

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu dérangé Titus ?

\- Vous avez des choses plus importantes à faire Heda que flirter avec la fille du ciel.

Répliqua Titus sur un ton irrespectueux.

Lexa releva le menton. Il prenait à son goût, trop d'aisance en sa présence.

\- Depuis quand tu te permets de me donner des ordres ? Je te rappelle que tu es mon conseiller Titus ! Pas le commandant ! Fit elle un grain de colère dans la voix.

Le conseiller se rapprocha du trône et s'agenouilla devant Heda.

\- Je serais toujours votre conseiller Heda. Mais de nouvelle rumeur cour. Wanheda ne vous a pas sauvé. Vous avez tous juste gagné du temps en éliminant la reine des glaces. D'autres ont pris sa place.

Lexa plongea son regard perçant dans celui de son conseiller. Elle devait savoir.

\- En fait tu partis ?

Titus rendit son regard sincère à la commandante. Il s'inclina un peu plus.

\- Non Heda. Je vous serais toujours fidèle. Mais je jure que je ferais tous pour vous protéger. Même si je dois vous éloigner d'elle.

Lexa était touchée par sa sincérité. Pourtant, son cœur avait mal. Titus voulait se débarrasser de Clarke et lui avait dit ouvertement. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser faire.

\- Clarke est sous ma protection Titus. Si tu tentes quoi que ce soit contre elle…même dans les meilleures intentions, tu devras en répondre devant moi. Elle représente plus à mes yeux que ce que tu penses.

Titus le regard attendrit mis la main sur le genou de Lexa et baissa la tête.

\- Je veux juste éviter que vous souffriez à nouveau. Souvenez-vous mon enseignement. L'amour rend faible. Vous avez déjà arpenté ce chemin Lexa et regardait ou sa vous a mené. Costia est morte.

Sa main partit toute seule. Un claquement résonna dans la salle vide. Titus le visage emporté par la gifle ne réagit pas. Il savait que la commandante avait était touché par la mort de Costia plus qu'elle ne le laissait paraître. Ses sentiments pour Clarke étaient décuplés. Elle ne pourrait pas faire son devoir correctement avec elle.

\- Sort.

Un mot simple, mais impératif. Les yeux brillant de rage, Lexa pointa la porte du doigt et regarda son conseiller s'éloigner.

La salle du trône était déserte à présent. Mais Lexa savait que quelques heures plus tard, une énième réunion du conseil aurait lieu et qu'elle devrait de nouveau répondre devant eux de sa faiblesse baptisé Wanheda. Personne ne comprenait. Il voulait tous la voir commander seule ou prendre le pouvoir de Clarke. Mais il ne voyait pas qu'elle deux, ensemble, pouvait bouger des montagnes. Leurs esprits étaient étriqués. Ils n'étaient pas prêts à évoluer. Lexa devrait se battre pour ça. Avec Clarke à ses côtés. C'est ce qu'elle souhaitait à présent.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir à tous. Voici le chapitre 2 de ma fic. Ce sont de cour chapitre. Je choisis de poster comme ceci, car je coupe mon histoire à certain moment clé. :)

 **Chapitre 2**

La lune était haute dans le ciel. Clarke c'était endormie sur le canapé, après l'interminable réunion du conseil qui avait eu lieu quelques heures plus tôt. De nombreuses allusions à la nouvelle politique de gouvernement de Lexa avaient résonnées dans la salle du trône. Lexa les avaient laissé dire tout en campant sur ses positions. Clarke l'admirait. C'était une femme forte. Le mal de tête et la fatigue avait finis par l'emporté. Elle c'était endormie dans son lit. Son corps à moitié nue était baigné par les rayons lunaires. Elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir. La pièce était faiblement éclairée par la lune. Silencieusement, une ombre s'approcha d'elle. Le plancher se mit à grincer et Clarke ouvrit soudain les yeux. Instinctivement, sa main avait plongé sous son oreiller et attrapé sa dague. Une main masculine se plaqua sur sa bouche. Surprise, elle laissa un cri s'échapper de sa gorge. Mais celui fut vite étouffer par l'intrus. Clarke découvrit alors Titus dans les rayons lunaires. Celui-ci retira doucement sa main et lui fit signe de se taire.

\- Titus ?

Fit la jeune femme surprise en redressant le drap sur son corps.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faite dans ma chambre. J'aurais pu vous tuer.

Titus émis un sourire.

\- Non tu n'aurais pas pu.

Une petite pique bien sentit. Que lui voulait-il seule et en plein milieu de la nuit. Clarke garda la dague bien serré dans sa paume. Lexa l'avait averti de sa peur concernant Titus. Il n'aurait quand même pas osé…

Il prit un air plus grave et se redressa. Il avait un air menaçant à moitié caché dans la pénombre.

\- Je suis venu te demander ton aide.

Clarke étonné, se redressa sur le canapé

\- Tu ne me portes pas dans ton cœur Titus. Pourquoi veux-tu mon aide ?

D'un air sérieux, il prit les habilles de Clarke posé sur une chaise et lui tendit.

\- Habille-toi. Tu dois me suivre.

De plus en plus intrigué par tant de mystère, Clarke commença à douter de la sincérité de Titus. Ou voulait-il en venir.

Elle réceptionna les vêtements qu'il lui envoyé et le regarda intrigué.

\- Lexa est en danger. Nous devons faire vite.

\- Quoi ? Clarke se redressa d'un coup laissant tomber le drap de son corps nu. Sa main se resserra sur la garde de son poignard. Titus détourna le regard et s'éloigna vers la porte.

\- Je t'attends devant la porte. Dépêche-toi.

Titus s'éloigna laissant à Clarke le temps d'assimiler cette nouvelle soudaine. Qu'est ce qui c'était passé. Pourquoi Titus était venu la chercher en pleine nuit. Est-ce que Lexa allait bien. Tant de questions et si peu de réponses. Clarke ne savait pas quoi penser. Elle s'habilla en quatrième vitesse et rejoins Titus devant la porte de sa chambre.

\- Où est Lexa ?

\- Elle a reçu des nouvelles d'un de nos villages à la frontière. Les femmes et les enfants ont était massacré. Elle s'est rendue sur place avec quelques hommes.

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois que Lexa agit sur un coup de tête Titus. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle est en danger.

Fit Clarke en suivant le conseiller dans les longs couloirs de la tour.

Titus s'arrêta et sans crier garde, plaqua Clarke contre le mur sans aucune douceur. Clarke grimaça sous la poigne puissante du conseiller. Elle savait quand un clignement des yeux, il aurait pu lui briser la nuque. Elle n'aurait pas le temps de réagir s'il tenter quoi que ce soit.

\- Le messager m'a avoué que c'était un piège. J'avais des doutes face à sa sincérité. Mais la commandante n'a pas réfléchis. Elle se jette droit dans la gueule du loup. Et tous ca par ta faute !

Si tu ne l'avais pas affaiblit, elle aurait fait torturer cet homme avant de risquer sa vie dans un village éloigné !

Le visage de Clarke vira au pâle.

Titus s'écarta doucement d'elle et la dévisagea avec mépris. Elle voyait au travers de ses yeux toute la haine qui lui portait. Pour lui, tout le mal était sa cause, et il lui en voulait pour ça.

\- Si Lexa est en danger, on doit envoyer des troupes à son secours.

\- Tu ne comprends rien. Tu es Wanheda mais tu ne réfléchis pas beaucoup. Si Polis apprend que Lexa est partit en pleine nuit portait secours à un village éloigné en laissant la capitale sans chef, que crois-tu qu'il se passera ?

Clarke ne répondit pas. Elle connaissait bien la réponse. Elle ravala l'amertume qui s'écoulait dans sa gorge et fixa Titus avec froideur.

\- Allons l'aider alors. Je ne la laisserai pas mourir.

Titus souris.

\- Une chose qu'on a en commun.

Il reprit son chemin suivis de Clarke, murée dans le silence.

Au coin du couloir, une ombre observa la scène avant de disparaître.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures qu'ils étaient partis. La capitale était loin derrière eux maintenant. Ils avaient traversé plusieurs rivières et plusieurs forêts. Le jour commencé à pointer à l'horizon.

\- Nous y sommes presque.

Titus arrêta son cheval.

Clarke regarda autour d'elle. Il n'y avait que des champs et des arbres à perte de vue. Nulle trace de fumée, de village ou d'habitant.

\- Où est le village ?

Son cheval nerveux, secouait la tête de droite à gauche sans vouloir rester en place. Il ressentait le stresse de sa maîtresse. Clarke comprit soudain. Il n'y avait pas de village ici. Un froid glacial s'empara d'elle. Il l'avait éloigné de Polis en pleine nuit pour que personne, surtout pas Lexa, ne sens rende compte.

\- Il n'y a jamais eu de village c'est ça ? Dit-elle sèchement, en tenant les rennes de son cheval de plus en plus excité.

Titus se tourna vers elle le regard froid.

\- Non il n'y a jamais eu de village. Je devais t'éloigner de la commandante.

\- Je dois retourner las bas Titus. Lexa a besoin de moi !

Titus se rapprocha de Clarke.

\- Non Wanheda. Elle n'a pas besoin de toi ! Sans toi, tous iras mieux. Et elle ne risquera pas de mourir.

Clarke sortit sa dague et la plaça d'un geste rapide sous le cou de Titus qui la laissa faire sans rien dire.

\- Tu crois que je vais rester là à attendre que vous complotiez dans son dos ?

\- Je ne complote pas, je la protège. Et je ne te laisse pas le choix…Murmura t'il doucement.

Soudain sans crier garde, Clarke vit passer une corde par-dessus elle qui s'enroula autour de ses bras. D'un geste brusque, elle sentit la corde la happer en arrière l'emportant avec elle. Désarçonné, elle bascula de son cheval qui se cabra en hennissant et partit au loin. Sonné, Clarke se releva sur ses deux jambes en tanguant un peu.

\- Pourquoi ! Cria-t-elle en voulant se jeter sur le conseiller. Mais la corde, tiré brutalement en arrière, la fit de nouveau basculer. Clarke se réceptionna sur le dos et grimaça de douleur. La corde serré à bloque, lui rentrait dans la chaire.

Titus la toisa de nouveau. Trois natifs sortirent des bosquets. L'un deux tenait le lasso qui emprisonnait Clarke. Les deux autres vinrent la maintenir sur place.

\- Par ce que tu as trop de pouvoir sur elle.

Elle n'avait qu'une envie. Trancher la gorge du conseiller et repartir au grand galop pour retrouver Lexa. Cet exil forcé lui montrait à quel point elle tenait à elle. Elle ne voulait pas la perdre. Au diable les bonnes intentions de Titus pour protéger Lexa. C'est elle qui la protégeraient. En faisant de leur monde un monde meilleur, ou personne ne s'entretuait pour le pouvoir.

\- Je ne vais pas me laisser faire ! Hurla-t-elle de rage dans les bras de ses agresseurs qui avait tous la peine du monde à la maintenir sur place.

Titus fit un signe de tête, et Clarke vit un s'abattre brutalement un bâillon sur sa bouche suivit de près par un sac qui la plongea dans le noir le plus complet. Elle se débâtit comme un beau diable mais rien n'y fit. Un coup sec derrière la nuque finit de l'assommer et elle s'écroula inerte sur le sol.

\- Emmener là. Fit Titus au trois natif. Il les regarda s'éloigner avec leur prisonnière avant de repartir au galop vers Polis. Il devait à présent convaincre Heda, que Clarke était partit pour son bien.


	3. Chapter 3

Clarke avait perdu la notion du temps. Depuis combien de minutes, d'heures, était-elle entravé, traîné entre les racines et les ruisseaux, pataugeant dans la boue. Quant s'arrêteraient t'ils. Elle était fatiguée. Son pied se prit une nouvelle fois dans une branche et elle s'étala sur le sol. Impossible de se relever. Ses membres ne la portaient plus.

\- Relève-toi Wanheda ! On a encore de la route.

Clarke voulut lancer un juron, mais celui-ci s'étouffa dans le bâillon. Elle sentit qu'on la tirait par le bras pour la remettre debout. Soudain, des bruits sourds résonnèrent à ses oreilles. La corde qui la tirait lâcha du lest. Plus personne ne la tenait. Que ce passait-il autour d'elle. Elle n'en savait rien, mais quelques choses lui dit de courir sans s'arrêter. Elle risquait à tous moment de tomber dans un trou ou de percuter un arbre. Mais peu lui importait. Elle devait tenter sa chance.

Ses jambes partir sans réfléchir. Les feuilles bruissaient sous ses pieds. Elle percuta un arbre et tourna sur elle avant de reprendre une nouvelle direction. La branche lui avait arraché un morceau de manche et griffé au sang. Derrière elle, des bruits de combat résonnaient. Ou avait-elle atterrit. Ci des ennemis du clan de Lexa était dans les parages, elle ne donnait pas chère de sa peau. Son pied glissa dans de la boue et elle sentit son corps emporté dans une pente. Dévalant la bute à toute vitesse, Clarke fut stoppé dans sa course par un énorme roché qu'elle percuta de plein fouet au niveau de la tête. Elle entendit au loin des bruits de course et des cris. Mais ça tête lui tournait énormément. Elle avait pris un sacré coup. Elle sentit alors quelqu'un se jeter près d'elle et brandit ses mains en poussant un cri étouffé. Le sac qui l'aveuglé fut retiré d'un coup et sa vision mis quelques secondes à se rétablir. Elle voyait trouble. Le choc avait était rude. Devant elle, des traits familiers se dessinèrent.

-Ofctffia. Dit-elle de surprise en reconnaissant son amie.

La jeune rebelle fit tomber le bâillon en bas de son coup et examina vite fais la plaie sanguinolente qui s'écouler de la tempe de Clarke.

\- Qu'est ce…qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? C'est toi qui as attaqué les natifs ?

Octavia coupa les liens de Clarke et l'aida à se relever.

\- Oui. Je vous ai suivis depuis Polis. Je t'ai vu partir avec Titus en pleine nuit. J'ai trouvé sa louche.

\- Lexa…je dois retourner à Polis ! Tu as un cheval ?

Octavia stoppa la blonde dans sa course.

\- Attend ! Tu ne tiens même pas sur tes jambes. Tu dois te reposer !

\- Laisse-moi passer Octavia !

Lâcha sèchement Clarke à la jeune femme qui venait de la secourir.

\- Clarke tu as besoin de reprendre des forces. Je ne sais pas combien d'autres natifs son dans le coin. Ils t'emmenaient quelques parts. On ne peut pas prendre de risque. Quand les autres découvriront que leur prisonnier n'est pas arrivé comme prévu, ils nous chercheront et nous n'aurons aucune chance. On doit se cacher. On pourra se faufiler dans la nuit.

Clarke épuisait se laissa aller contre un arbre. La jeune femme avait raison. Depuis qu'elle était devenue une guerrière, elle l'impressionnait.

\- Si tu tentes de partir sans moi je t'attache de nouveau. Et crois-moi, Wanheda ou pas tu ne feras pas le poids contre moi.

Clarke leva un sourcil face à tant d'audace. Octavia avait pris du galon depuis leur dernière entrevue. Elle en revanche ne savait toujours pas se battre comme une natif. Elle aurait dû demander à Lexa de lui donner des cours. D'être son second. Impuissante, elle se laissa aller et s'endormit.

\- Titus, tu as vu Clarke ? Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis ce matin. Je m'inquiète pour elle….

Surpris par l'entrée soudaine de la commandante dans la chambre du conseil, Titus se retourna avec un air grave. Il venait tout juste de rentrée. Ses vêtements étaient encore souillés de la boue qui avait jaillis des sabots de son cheval. C'était à lui de jouer. Si elle ne remarquait pas son accoutrement, tous se passerait bien.

\- Heda…je voulais vous voir justement.

Lexa tourna légèrement la tête intrigué par tant de mystère.

\- Qui y a-t-il ?

Titus inspira profondément. C'est talent de comédien allait être mis à rude épreuve.

\- C'est à propos de Clarke.

\- Eh bien dis-moi !

S'impatienta Lexa qui voyait venir les problèmes gros comme une maison.

\- Elle est partit.

Il suffit à Titus une demi-second, pour voir le visage de Lexa se décomposer. Son cœur se resserra. Il détestait faire souffrir la commandante.

\- Pourquoi…Murmura t'elle juste le regard perdue dans l'infinie.

Titus se rapprocha d'elle et lui mit une main sur l'épaule pour la réconforter.

\- Clarke a compris qu'elle devait partir pour vous protéger Heda. Avec elle, vous étiez faible.

\- Non ! Hurla Lexa sans sans rendre compte.

\- Je ne peux pas le croire ! Elle me l'aurait dit !

Lexa partit en trombe dans les couloirs, suivit de près de Titus qui essaya de la rattraper. Il mit enfin la main dessus alors qu'elle c'était arrêter devant la porte de la chambre de Clarke.

Lexa tremblait. Elle retenait une rage qui montait en elle.

\- Pourquoi…Murmura-t-elle. Pourquoi ! Son cri résonna dans le couloir et elle ouvrit la porte à la volée.

Vide. La pièce était totalement vide…Elle n'était plus là…

\- Heda calmez-vous.

Lexa se retourna furieusement contre Titus, le messager de la mauvaise nouvelle. Il n'avait jamais vu la commandante perdre son sang-froid comme cela.

\- Où est-elle partie ? Dit-elle les veines des mains au bord de l'implosion.

\- Je ne comprends pas ! Pourquoi si soudainement ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit Titus !

La commandante reporté son incompréhension sur lui. Il allait devoir utiliser les mots avec subtilité.

Lexa les yeux brillant se retenait de verser des larmes. Elle ne voulait pas paraître faible devant son conseiller. Mais la nouvelle du départ de Clarke l'avait totalement bouleversé. Pourquoi maintenant. Alors qu'elle l'avait embrassé quelques heures plus tôt. Elle était complètement perdue.

\- Je ne lui ai rien dit. Clarke est partit pour vous protéger. Par ce qu'elle tient à vous Heda. Elle savait qu'elle était les maux de tous vos problèmes. C'est un acte de courage qu'elle a fait en s'éloignant. Elle l'a fait pour vous…

Elle tenait à elle…C'était Titus qui lui annonçait que Clarke tenait à elle. Elle ne lui avait même dit, et elle était partit. Comme une voleuse. Sans prévenir. Pourquoi…

L'amertume avait pris place dans son cœur. Elle ne se sentait même plus en colère. Elle se sentait vide. Une incompréhension totale c'était emparée d'elle. Elle cherchait à comprendre, mais n'y arrivait pas. La disparition soudaine de celle pour qui sont cœur chaviré l'avait complètement perdue. Elle se laissa aller dans un fauteuil et laissa errer son regard dans la pièce, là où quelques heures auparavant, elle l'avait embrassé.

\- Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle ne soit plus là…dit-elle un grain triste dans la voix.

Titus se rapprocha d'elle et lui prit les deux mains. Il plongea son regard qu'il espérait paternel dans les yeux de la jeune femme.

\- Elle n'est plus là, mais vous m'avais moi Heda. Je serais toujours à vos côté.

Un léger sourire s'afficha sur la bouche de Lexa. Il était réconfortant, mais son cœur ne cessait de crier de douleur.

La lune était haute dans le ciel, quand elle fut réveillée par des voix. Clarke chercha Octavia du regard pour découvrir que celle-ci avait disparu. Où était-elle passée ? Etait-ce les natifs ? Elle n'avait pas le choix. Les voix se rapprochaient de sa position. Elle devait bouger. En ce relevant, une violente douleur irradia sa cuisse. Elle avait dû ce faire mal en tombant. Ses muscles refroidis lui faisaient à présent sentir le moindre petit bleu. Elle devait trouver une branche pour s'aider à marcher. Tâtonnant dans le noir, elle prit appuie sur les arbres en grimaçant de douleur. Sa jambe lâcha et elle se retrouva à quatre pattes se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas crier. Soudain, à quelques mètres devant elle, surgirent deux natifs entre les arbres. Ils ne l'avaient pas vu pour l'instant. Clarke tenta de reculer le plus discrètement possible, quand elle sentit une main se plaquer sur sa bouche et la tirer en arrière.

Octavia lui fit signe de se taire. Elle observa les deux natifs attirés par le bruit. Pour créer une diversion, elle lança un caillou un peu plus loin. Ils n'étaient pas très intelligents. La ruse avait pris et ils s'éloignèrent dans la direction opposée.

\- On doit partir d'ici. Maintenant. Murmura la natif de cœur.

Aidant Clarke à se relever, elles rebroussèrent chemin afin de s'éloigner le plus possible des natifs. Elles avaient à peine fait quelques mètres, qu'un craquement retentit derrière elles. Les deux jeunes femmes se retournèrent, pour voir apparaître un groupe de natif armée jusqu'aux dents. Aucune chance de rebrousser chemin. Les deux natifs les attendaient dans l'autre sens. Pas si bête que sa en fin de compte.

\- Octavia tu dois partir.

La jeune femme tourna la tête vers son amie.

\- Hors de question que je parte sans toi. Je sais me battre. Je ne te laisse pas ici !

\- Si tu t'en sors tu pourras revenir me chercher. Si tu meures ici on est perdues. Fit Clarke en observant à tour de rôle les natifs qui se rapprochait dangereusement d'elles.

Octavia prit quelques secondes de réflexion et étouffa un jurons. Clarke avait raison. Elle devait aller chercher de l'aide.

\- Je reviendrais te chercher. Je te le promets. Dit-elle avant de se jeter sur les deux natifs surpris par tant de férocité de sa part. En deux deux, elle trancha la gorge d'un est transperça le second. Un bref coup d'œil en arrière, et elle vit Clarke déjà au prise avec le reste des natifs.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'a courir. Elle le devait. Pour elle.


	4. Chapter 4

Le soleil pointait déjà à l'horizon quand elle arriva enfin en vue d'Arkadia. Elle avait réussi à voler un cheval des natifs et à les semer. Une blessure sanguinolente dégoulinait de son bras droit. Une flèche était passée à deux doigts de la planter contre un arbre. Elle devait trouver Bellamy. Seule lui pourrait aider Clarke.

\- Bellamy !

Dit-elle, une fois le portail passé. Son frère ce précipita vers elle en la voyant blessée.

\- Qu'est ce qui tes arrivée ? Dit-il protecteur.

\- Rien. C'est qu'une égratignure. Écoute-moi. Dit-elle en l'emmenant à l'écart. Je sais qu'on n'a pas était d'accord sur beaucoup de choses ses derniers temps, mais j'ai besoin de ton aide.

Bellamy fronça les sourcils. Quant Octavia avait quelque chose en tête, les ennuis n'était pas bien loin.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Si tu veux que je fasse libérer Lincoln c'est hors de question. Pike est sévère sur le sujet et je suis d'accord avec lui.

Octavia se renfrogna. Ce que Bellamy pouvait être agaçant à jouer les toutous de Pike.

\- Ca n'a rien à voir avec Lincoln cette fois. C'est à propos de Clarke…

Bellamy prit le bras de sa sœur un peu trop brutalement à son goût, et l'entraîna un peu plus à l'écart.

\- Qu'est ce qui ce passe avec Clarke ? Le sujet est assez sensible ici.

Octavia fronça les sourcils. Ça ne faisait que quelques jours qu'elle était partie, et tout avait changé.

\- Elle a était enlevé Bellamy. Par des natifs.

\- Je croyais que Lexa était censé la protéger.

Répondit-il sèchement.

\- Lexa n'est au courant de rien. C'est son conseiller Titus qui est derrière tout ça.

Bellamy se prit la tête dans les mains et fit les 400 pas.

\- Comment veux-tu que nous fassions confiance aux natifs s'ils font ça. Leur commandante n'est même pas capable de protéger ceux qu'on laisse chez eux ! Et vous vouliez qu'ont fassent alliance avec eux ? S'exclama Bellamy.

\- Bellamy j'ai besoin de toi pour la sauver.

Enchaîna Octavia sans lui laisser le temps d'approfondir son raisonnement sur la capacité des natifs à les soutenir ou pas.

\- Tu dois regrouper des gens et venir avec moi.

Bellamy se stoppa net sur sa trajectoire.

\- C'est hors de question.

Octavia ce figea étonné.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il est hors de question que je risque ta vie pour aller récupère Clarke. Elle s'est mise dans les emerdes toute seule en voulant rester avec sa commandante. Je ne prendrais pas le risque de perdre des hommes pour elle.

\- Tu es sérieux ? Elle est ton amie !

Hurla Octavia de rage. L'incompréhension la guettait. Pike avait lobotomisé le cerveau de son frère. Il était devenu con ! Il ne réfléchissait même plus.

\- Bien ! Si c'est comme sa je vais me débrouiller toute seule. S'exclama-t-elle à son tour, les nerfs à fleur de peau.

Elle s'apprêta à faire demi-tour quand son frère la retint par le bras. Il avait cet air sévère qu'elle lui connaissait bien.

\- Lâche-moi Bellamy !

\- C'est hors de question. Répondit-il froidement. Je t'emmène en isolement. Je ne te laisserais pas te faire tuer.

Octavia surprise tentât de fausser compagnie à son frère, mais celui-ci la retînt après lui avoir jetée un regard noir.

\- Qu'est ce qui ce passe ici ? Octavia ? Tout va bien ? Ton bras.

Bellamy se stoppa. Abby venait de se planter devant lui et ne semblait pas vouloir bouger.

\- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois madame Griffin, ne restez pas dans mon chemin.

Abby le regarda déçu.

\- Tu as bien changé Bellamy…ta sœur a besoin de soin. Laisse-moi l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

\- Poussez-vous Abby ou je vous fais mettre en isolement vous aussi.

\- Tu n'oserais pas…

Bellamy plongea son regard ténébreux dans les yeux d'Abby. S'il le fallait, il l'enfermerait avec sa sœur. Plus question que quelqu'un d'autre meurs pour Clarke. Il força le passage et bouscula Abby sur son chemin. Choqué par la brutalité de Bellamy, ce garçon qui autrefois était si gentil, elle ne réagis même pas.

\- Abby ! Hurla Octavia en se débattant dans les bras de son frère.

\- Clarke est en danger ! Titus la fait enlever ! Il faut l'aider ! Aidez-moi !

\- Sa suffit Octavia !

Cria Bellamy en entraînant de force sa sœur vers les cellules.

\- Clarke…

Abby les yeux écarquillés par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, regarda les deux jeunes s'éloignés. Clarke en danger…Elle devait faire quelque chose. Bellamy ne les laisserai pas agir. Elle ne pourrait pas sortir du camp. Personne ici ne l'es aiderait. Les gens avait trop peur de Pike…Elle devait trouver Kane.

Quelques heures plus tard, accompagné de Kane elle pénétra dans la prison. Elle avait cogité sur un plan pour faire évader la jeune femme de l'enceinte du camp. Kane avait accepté de lui apporter son aide. Leur plan était particulièrement…audacieux. Tellement audacieux, qu'il valait mieux qu'ils suivent la jeune femme. Pike les surveillait de près. Un moment finirait par arriver ou il trouverait une excuse pour les enfermer à leur tour. Ils avaient encore trop d'influence sur certaine personne.

\- Je viens soigner la blessure d'Octavia. Dit-elle au soldat qui montait la garde. Celui-ci passa d'Abby à Kane, l'air soupçonneux, avant de finalement s'éloigner de quelques pas.

\- Vous avez 5 minutes.

\- Merci. Murmura Abby au soldat en lançant un regard discret à Kane. Aussitôt le soldat dos à lui, Kane lui assena un coup violent derrière la tête.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas mon vieux. Tu te réveilleras juste avec un gros mal de crâne. Dit-il en lui tapotant l'épaule.

\- Abby, Kane ! Octavia se jeta sur les barreaux.

\- Sortez-moi d'ici !

Abby fouilla les poches du soldat et en sortit un trousseau de clé.

\- Dépêche-toi Abby. Fit Kane en jetant un œil dans le couloir.

\- La relève ne va pas tarder à rappliquait.

Enfin la bonne clé en main, Abby tourna celle-ci dans la cellule. Un « clang » retentit et la porte ce déverrouilla. Octavia s'empressa de sortir.

\- On doit partir d'ici tout de suite. Il ne nous laisserons pas aider Clarke.

\- Attend Octavia. L'arrêta Abby.

\- Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre pour aider ma fille ? Sais-tu au moins ou elle est ? Que c'est -il passé ?

Octavia se retourna vers Abby et la regarda d'un air pressé.

\- Titus…J'ai juste vu qu'il l'avait emmené dans la forêt à plusieurs kilomètres de Polis. Je me suis battue contre eux, mais je n'ai rien pu faire. Ils ont eu Clarke. Elle était blessée à la jambe. Elle ne pouvait pas courir…. Si personne ici ne peux m'aider à la sauver, je ne vois qu'une personne qui le fera. Même si j'ai du mal à l'avouer…Je l'espère en tous cas…si elle s'avise de nous trahir…

\- Lexa…Compris Abby en coupant Octavia dans son dialogue. Mais si Titus est derrière tous sa comme allons-nous faire ? Elle jeta un regard à Kane qui lui rendit.

\- Allons-y. Nous verrons en chemins. Pas le temps dans discuter maintenant. Nous t'accompagnons.

Octavia s'arrêta et regarda les deux adultes ahuris.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas m'accompagner. Je vous rappelle que Pike à rejeter le 13ème clan et que les natifs vous laisserons pas passer.

Kane pris le bras d'Octavia et l'entraîna à sa suite suivis d'Abby.

\- On ne peut pas rester ici pour l'instant Octavia. Ils vont savoir qu'on ta fais sortir. Et ils ne vont pas apprécier. Je ne sais pas comment réagira Pike quand il l'apprendra, mais pour lui les natifs ou leur allié sont nuisible. Pour l'instant on ne peut rien faire de plus ici. Et je te rappelle que j'ai sa gravé sur mon bras. Leur commandante me fait confiance. C'est une personne réfléchis. Si on lui explique la situation, elle saura faire la différence et nous écoutera. Dit-il en montrant la marque faite par les natifs pour symboliser leur nouvelle relation avec le 13 ème clan. Celle-là même que Pike était en train de démolir.

\- Abby l'infirmerie ? Fit Octavia. Qui va s'en occuper pendant votre absence ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Mon assistant sans sort très bien tous seule. Et tant que Pike restera sagement ici sans tiré sur des natifs, il ne devrait pas y avoir de blessé. Maintenant assez parlé.

Kane entraîna le petit groupe jusqu'à un passage en cul de sac. Octavia était déjà passé par ici pour leur donner des informations. Kane ouvrit la plaque de métal qui servait de cache et Octavia passa la première suivi d'Abby. Kane passa à son tour et referma derrière lui. En silence, le groupe traversa l'espace qui les séparait de la forêt et disparurent dedans. Personnes ne les avaient repérés.

\- Ou est-ce que vous m'emmenez ! Hurla Clarke à ses agresseurs. Elle tira sur les liens qui la retenaient prisonnière. Le natif qui la traînait, se retourna et la gifla avec une tel violence, qu'elle s'écroula sur le sol.

\- Sa suffit Wanheda. Nous n'avons rien à te dire. Suis-nous ou je te ferais taire à nouveau.

Sa faisait plusieurs jour à présent qu'elle était leur prisonnière. Toujours aucune nouvelle d'Octavia. Clarke espérait qu'elle ne se soit pas fait tuer. Les natifs n'avait rien voulu lui dire.

Combien de temps allaient t'ils marcher…Où allaient t'ils. Les frontières de Lexa semblaient s'éloigner de plus en plus. Devant eux, le bruit régulier d'une cascade attira l'oreille de Clarke.

\- On est arrivé fille du ciel…

Clarke fut poussé en avant. Ils étaient au bord d'une falaise surplombant une ville presque aussi immense que Polis, encadrée de végétation. Mais aucun moyen de descendre.

\- Ou est ce qu'on est…murmura Clarke.

\- A ta nouvelle maison Wanheda…

Fit le natif en la tirant pour lui faire emprunter un nouveau chemin. Ses pieds la menèrent à l'entrée d'une grotte, camouflée par une cascade gigantesque. Un petit passage de pierre permettait d'y accéder. Trempée par l'eau ruisselant des rochers, Clarke traversa la barrière sommaire et se retrouva dans un tunnel rocheux. A l'entrée du tunnel, se tenaient deux natifs armés jusqu'aux dents. Mais leur accoutrement était différent. Plus clair. Plus épais.

Clarke les détaillas des pieds à la tête. Ils ne faisaient pas partis du clan de Lexa. Qui étaient-ils…Après plusieurs minutes de marche, ils émergèrent de l'autre côté du tunnel. Clarke mit sa main devant ses yeux pour cacher le soleil qui l'agressait. Devant elle, un escalier sculpté dans la roche permettait d'accéder à la ville en contre bas.

\- Bienvenue à Azgeda Wanheda.

Fit le natif en la poussant dans les marches.

Lexa, toujours sous le choc du départ de Clarke, fracassa son épée sur celle de Titus. L'entraînement était rude. Elle transpirait à grosse goute. C'était le seule moyen pour elle d'évacuer la douleur qui lui rongait le cœur. Une fraction de seconde elle perdit sa concentration et la lame de Titus vînt lui entamer la chair au niveau du bras. Lexa poussa un cri de surprise et regarda son bras ruisselant de sang.

Titus ce précipita vers la commandante et se repentit en excuse.

\- Heda pardonnait moi. Je ne voulais pas vous blesser.

\- Tu en es sur ? Répondis elle sarcastique.

\- Relève-toi Titus. Je vais bien. Dit-elle un grain amer dans la voix.

Elle lâcha son épée sur le sol qui s'écrasa dans un fracas métallique. Elle était lasse de se battre pour aujourd'hui.

\- Heda…vous devez vous reprendre…Vous avez un peuple à diriger.

Lexa, le regard ailleurs, regarda son conseiller sans le voir. Elle n'avait qu'une personne en tête. Clarke. Elle n'oubliait pas son peuple. Loin de là, mais lorsque son devoir de commandante était finit, elle ne voyait plus qu'elle, elle ne pensait plus qu'à elle.

\- Je pars à sa recherche. Lâcha-t-elle soudain. Titus se figea sur place.

\- Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse Lexa ?

\- Je l'ai déjà laissé partir une fois Titus. Je ne veux plus la perdre…

Impossible. Lexa avait dépassé les bornes. Il devait trouver une solution vite fais pour l'empêcher de partir à la recherche de Clarke.

\- Heda je vous en prie ! C'est une grossière erreur. Qui va diriger le clan sans vous ? Si Clarke est partit c'est justement pour empêcher cela ! Ne faites pas cette erreur ! Elle ne veut plus vous voir. Elle a fait son choix ! Laisser la partir !

Lexa se figea à son tour, Titus c'était planté au milieu de son chemin, les bras écarté pour l'empêcher de partir. Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Silencieuse, elle le regarda sans rien faire. Ses yeux clignèrent plusieurs fois pour empêcher d'autres larmes de s'échapper. Elle avait le regard brillant et ses yeux la brûlaient. Elle sentait son cœur se brisait et s'écraser au fur et à mesure que les jours passés. Pourtant seulement deux jours c'était écoulé depuis le départ de sa bien-aimée. Elle ne devait pas paraitre faible. Mais que faire…Clarke l'avait-elle réellement abandonné ? Ce que venait de dire Titus. Qu'elle ne voulait plus la voir…Cela l'avait glacé d'effroi.

\- Que me conseil tu Titus…murmura-t-elle un grain étrange dans la voix.

\- Je ne peux pas abandonner ma place pour partir à sa recherche…mais je ne veux pas l'abandonner non plus.

Titus pris une profonde inspiration. Pour l'instant il avait le contrôle de la situation.

\- Si votre cœur est si déchiré Heda…, j'enverrai des guerriers la chercher et ils vous la ramèneront.

Il était bien évidement hors de question que cela arrive, mais Lexa n'en saurait jamais rien. Elle vouait une confiance aveugle à son conseiller. Après tous, il n'agissait que pour son bien. Tant qu'il pouvait la contrôler, et manipuler ses sentiments, tous se passeraient bien. Il lui faudrait juste du temps pour oublier Clarke, et tout redeviendrait comme avant.

Clarke ouvrit les yeux. Ou était-elle. La pièce était presque plongée complètement dans le noir et était froide et humide. Devant elle s'étendait des barreaux à pertes de vue. Une prison. Depuis combien de temps était-elle enfermée ici.

Une petite lucarne lui fit comprendre que cela devait faire plusieurs heures. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel.

\- Qu'est-ce que sa veux dire ! Je veux voir Roan ! Nous avions un pacte avec la nation des glaces ! Vous le violer en me retenant ici. Hurla Clarke se jetant sur les barreaux de sa prison comme une furie.

\- Cesse de crier petite. Je suis là.

Cette voix…Clarke se contorsionna pour regarder dans la cellule d'à côté. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise, quand elle y découvrit Roan, enchaîné au mur.

\- Roan ? Mais comment ?

Le guerrier tenta de trouver une position plus confortable, mais ses chaines l'en empêchèrent.

\- La commandante n'a plus de pouvoir ici…Je n'ai passé que quelques heures en tant que Roi, avant qu'Ontari me fasse jeter au cachot. Ma mère avait tout prévu. Elle la voulait à sa place si quelque chose devait lui arriver. Roan cracha de rage et de dépit.

\- Si tu es là Wanheda…repris-t-il, Tu ne feras pas long feu. Crois-moi.

Le visage de Clarke se referma. Ontari la nouvelle reine d'Azgeda. Roan en prison, et elle donné à la nation des glaces. Pour qu'elle raison…

\- Je te trouve plus bavard d'habitude Roan. S'exclama une voix au fond du couloir. Des bruits de pas s'en suivirent, et les deux anciens ennemis virent Ontari s'arrêter devant leur cellule. La tête droite, fière. Arborant les vêtements royaux et les parurent d'Azgeda.

Roan se jeta en avant dans un cri de rage. Retenu par ses chaines, cela n'eut pour effet que de faire un monstrueux bruit métallique suivit du rire de la nouvelle venue.

\- Ta mère m'a toujours préféré à toi. J'étais la digne héritière du trône.

\- Vous n'êtes rien du tout…Fit Clarke amer.

\- Quand Lexa va apprendre ce que vous avez fait, elle vous fera chasser et tuer…

Ontari se retourna vers Clarke et l'observa de haut en bas.

\- Je suis la digne et seule héritière possible Wanheda…et je vais récupérer ma place.

Clarke se figea. Ontari prévoyait de faire tuer Lexa.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas…vous avez un pacte avec la commandante. Dit-elle en essayant de garder son calme.

\- Titus nous à fait un beau cadeau en nous livrant Wanheda…Cette imbécile ne se doutait de rien. Il pensait juste se débarrasser de toi. Ricana-t-elle.

\- Sa m'embête de devoir t'abimer. Clarke Griffin. Mais je vais avoir besoin de toi pour conquérir Trikku.

\- Je ne vous aiderez à comploter contre Lexa !

Ontari sourit. La situation l'amusez beaucoup.

\- Je ne te demande pas ton avis…C'est tu que tu es dans la même cellule que Costia ?

Clarke devînt blanchâtre. Costia. Elle en avait entendu parler.

\- Je vais te torturer Wanheda. Tu vas me donner toutes les informations que tu sais sur Trikku et sur la commandante. Et ensuite seulement, j'abrègerais tes souffrances et je lui enverrai ta tête en cadeau. Sa lui feras un nouveau souvenir.

Ontari fit un signe de tête à un de ses guerriers qui ouvrit la cellule et s'empara de Clarke qui se débattit comme un beau diable en hurlant de rage.

\- lâchez-moi !

\- Emmenez là…

Après un dernier coup d'œil à Roan qui observait la scène silencieux, elle fit demi-tour. Il était temps de s'amuser un peu.


	5. Chapter 5

La nuit était totale. Octavia fit signe à Abby et Kane d'avancer. Elle ne pourrait pas entrer dans la tour avec eux sans ce faire arrêter. Depuis les récents événements causés par Pike, le 13ème clan était évité comme la peste et certains n'hésitaient pas à les attaquer ivre de rage. Elle devait trouver Indra. Jonglant entre les habitants nocturnes et les gardes de la ville, le groupe finit par atteindre une petite tente où ils pénétrèrent discrètement.

\- Argh ! Octavia se retourna pour voir Indra abattre son arme sur elle. Elle eut tous juste le temps de se jeter sur le côté et fit un coup de pied au sol pour la faire basculer. Surprise par l'initiative de l'intrus, Indra bascula et se retrouva sur le dos avec Octavia à califourchon sur elle.

\- Indra, c'est moi !

\- Octavia ? Fit son mentor en se redressant aidé par la jeune femme. Elle passa de la guerrière à Kane et Abby.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ? Tu es folle de les amener ici ? Si quelqu'un les voix ils vont se faire tuer ! Indra les poussa vers la sortie de sa tente sans aucune délicatesse.

\- Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec vous ! Dehors ! Vous n'êtes pas les bienvenus ici !

Octavia obstrua l'entrée de la tente.

\- Indra, on a besoin de toi.

\- Petite effrontée !

Une gifle claqua dans l'air, mais Octavia ne bougea pas de là où elle était. Indra avait encore de la force malgré sa blessure. Elle ne serait pas en mesure pourtant de forcer la jeune femme à quitter la tente avec son groupe.

\- Tu dois nous aider à entrer dans la tour. Nous devons voir Lexa.

Indra se figea.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ?

Abby fit un pas en avant, tous en restant le plus droite possible. Indra imposait une prestance malgré sa fatigue. Elle était impressionnante.

\- Clarke est en danger. Nous avons besoin de l'aide de la commandante pour la sauver.

Indra plissa les yeux comme pour mieux comprendre ce qu'Abby venez de dire.

\- Vous pensez que notre commandante va vous recevoir peut-être ? Vous n'avez aucune chance de revoir votre fille. Ne rêver pas. Elle est sûrement déjà morte.

Une nouvelle gifle claqua dans l'air. Cette fois-ci, c'était Abby, qui la main toujours en l'air, venait de frapper Indra. La guerrière écarquilla les yeux plein de colère et sa bouche se déforma en une grimace de rage.

\- Comment osez-vous ! Elle leva son épée, mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de l'abattre, Octavia se jeta sur elle et la frappa au visage. Surprise par le coup, Indra bascula sur le lit le nez en sang.

\- On ne pourra jamais entrer dans la tour sans toi !

\- Aidez-nous. S'il vous plait. Clarke à plus de valeur que ce que vous ne pensez. Elle est la clé pour lier nos deux peuples dans la paix. Sans elle, Pike gagnera et vous aurez votre guerre.

Repris Kane en s'avançant dans la tente.

\- Mais, ne rêver pas. Vos arcs et vos flèches ne suffiront pas s'il décide d'attaquer avec tous notre attirail. En une nuit, il vous aura tous exterminés. Ils sont suffisamment nombreux à Arkadia. Seule Clarke, est capable de les raisonner. On doit l'aider.

Indra cracha sur le côté et jeta un regard mauvais à Octavia. Celle-ci savait à quel point la guerrière se sentait démunie, depuis qu'elle avait été sauvée.

\- Pourquoi je ferais ça pour vous ? Finis-t 'elle par dire.

\- Ma fille va tous nous sauver. Votre commandante l'a compris. Elle lui fait confiance. Elle voit au-delà de tout le monde. Vous lui faite confiance ?

Indra serra la mâchoire. Bien sûr qu'elle faisait confiance à Lexa. Elle repoussa Octavia et se redressa.

\- Je ne vais plus dans la tour…Pas depuis que je suis rentrée…

\- Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de rentrer ! Supplia Abby en se mettant à genou devant la grande guerrière.

Indra se leva et ramassa son épée. Elle jeta un regard méprisant à Abby et Kane et se dirigea vers l'entrée de la tente.

\- Il y a un moyen…Mais je ne vous suivrais pas jusqu'au bout. Vous vous débrouillerez avec la petite.

Dit-elle en jetant un regard à Octavia. Son élève et ça seconde. Elle la considérait comme ça fille. Cette petite était une force de la nature. Elle ne pouvait pas rêver meilleur élève. Elle lui avait cent fois prouvé sa bravoure. Elle mettrait sa vie entre ces mains.

La guerrière entraîna le groupe dans un dédale de tentes et de bâtiments en ruines. Les survivants de l'apocalypse c'étaient abrités ici. A présent, les natifs y vivaient.

Elle s'arrêta au bout d'une allée sombre et leva fièrement la tête après avoir écarté une grille rouillé. Derrière, un fin couloir s'étendait sur plusieurs mètres.

\- Vous pouvez entrer par là. Mais prenez garde. Des patrouilles tournent pendant la nuit. Si vous vous faite prendre, c'est finis pour vous. Lâcha-t-elle sèchement.

Octavia regarda son mentor et lui sourit pour la remercier. Suivit d'Abby et de Kane, elle pénétra dans le couloir légèrement illuminé par de petites torches. Suffisamment pour voir ou on marchait. Indra les suivit du regard.

\- Comment allons-nous trouver là commandante ? Fit Kane en chuchotant.

\- En faisant le moins de bruit possible déjà. Répliqua Octavia en leur lançant un regard qui voulait tous dire.

\- Je suis déjà venue. Il faut juste que je me repère…

La tour était immense. Des escaliers servaient pour monter les étages. C'était déjà la troisième patrouille qu'ils croisaient.

\- Sa fait bien un quart d'heure qu'on est ici Octavia. Est-ce que tu as une idée ou tu vas ? On va finir par se faire repérer. On ne pourra pas éviter les patrouilles toute notre vie. Finit par lâcher Abby, après le passage d'une nouvelle patrouille. Caché dans un renfoncement, le groupe la regarda s'éloigner.

\- On ne devrait plus être très loin…

Octavia savait que les appartements de Lexa était dans le haut de la tour. Ils y étaient presque. Encore un tournant et une nouvelle patrouille. La chance les suivait. Pourvue qu'elle dure jusqu'au bout. S'ils étaient pris dans la tour en pleine nuit, ils seraient accusés de complot, enfermé et peut être même exécuté sans forme de procès.

\- J'espère que tu as raison. Fit Kane. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

A peine, eurent t'ils fais quelques pas dans le couloir, qu'un garde cria.

\- Intrus dans la tour !

Kane se tourna vers Abby et Octavia. Les trois sans se parler prirent la même décision. Ils se mirent à courir à toute vitesse. Leur seule chance, était d'atteindre la chambre de Lexa avant que les gardes ne leur tombent dessus. Mais bientôt, un son de cor retentit dans les couloirs, amplifiant le résonnement. Ils n'eurent même pas fais 50 mètres, qu'une patrouille les interceptas suivis de Titus.

Octavia se figea. Il ne savait pas qu'elle était au courant. Elle préféra garder le silence. Mais Abby prit les devant à son grand désespoir.

\- Nous savons ce que vous avait fait à ma fille ! Dit-elle en se jetant en avant, retenu par deux gardes.

Titus parut étonné et fronça le sourcil après avoir jeté un œil à Octavia.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler madame Griffin. La seule chose que je vois, c'est que vous vous être introduits dans la tour de la capitale en secret. Je ne sais pas ce que vous êtes venu faire ici, mais vous n'auriez pas dû. Emmenez-les aux cellules.

Dit-il calmement.

\- On ne vous laissera pas faire ! On ramènera Clarke ! Hurla Octavia. Titus la regarda avec attention. Comment savait-t 'elle tout ça. Heureusement, les appartements de la commandante étaient plus loin. Le temps qu'elle apprenne ce qui se passait, il aurait trouvé une excuse valable à leur présence.

\- Lâchez-les ! Hurla Kane en se débattant.

Kane voulu se mettre entre eux, mais un coup violent assener derrière la tête l'assomma et il fut emporté avec Abby.

\- Abby, Kane !

Titus expira, fatigué des cris des intrus.

\- Bâillonnez-les avant qu'il ne réveille toute la tour… Dit-il exaspérer.

\- Celle la vient avec moi. Fit il en désignant Octavia.

Titus emprunta un autre couloir. Octavia traînait par les deux gardes, vit Abby et Kane s'éloigner dans l'autre sens. Elle tenta une nouvelle fois de se défaire de l'emprise de ses assaillants, mais il l'a maintenant bien.

Après quelques minutes de marche et de descente, ils arrivèrent près d'une petite porte en métal toute cabossé.

Titus l'ouvrit, faisant grincer les gongs rouillés, et le groupe entra dans la pièce.

C'était une pièce simple. Seulement éclairé par quelques bougies. Au centre trôné une vielle chaise en métal. Du sang coagulé avait giclé dessus et sur le sol. Les murs étaient recouverts de vieux panneaux ressemblant à ceux utilisé par Arkadia.

Sans aucune délicatesse, les gardes jetèrent Octavia sur la chaise et lui lièrent les mains. Octavia frappa d'un coup de tête et le natif surprit partit en arrière. Profitant du temps que cela lui avait donné, Octavia fonça vers la porte. Mais le deuxième natif l'attrapa alors que Titus fermait la porte devant elle. Il la força à s'assoir et passa une corde autour de ses bras et sa poitrine pour la bloquer sur la chaise. Octavia hurla de rage au travers de son bâillon. Elle n'appréciait pas Lexa pour le faite qu'elle détourne Clarke d'eux, mais lui, elle le haïssait.

Titus se rapprocha de la jeune femme et lui prit le menton dans la main.

\- On va avoir une discussion tous les deux.

Il fit signe aux gardes de sortir et se retrouva seul avec Octavia.

\- Tu vas me dire ce que tu sais à propos de Clarke. Fit il calmement en faisant glisser le bâillon en bas du coup d'Octavia. Mais celle-ci lui cracha au visage et lui donna un coup de pied dans le tibia. Titus grimaça de douleur en faisant un mouvement de recule. Sa main partit pour s'écraser sur la joue de la jeune fille. La lèvre éclata par la violence du coup.

\- Ne t'avise plus de recommencer ! Dit-il en serrant les dents. Sonné par la gifle, Octavia mit quelques secondes à reprendre pleinement ses esprits. Mais Titus avait eu le temps de lui lier les chevilles aux pieds de la chaise.

\- Comme ça, tu n'auras plus de tentation stupide petite…

Il lui attrapa le visage dans la main et rapprocha le sien.

\- Je ne te le demanderais pas deux fois. Comment est tu au courant.

\- Lexa le sais ?

Octavia ouvrit grand les yeux. Bien évidemment qu'elle n'était pas au courant. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de lui dire. Si elle avait causé elle-même du tort à Clarke, elle ne l'aurait pas fait dans le dos de tout le monde. Il avait monté tous ça dans le dos de la commandante. Elle aurait plus de chance de l'approcher. Titus fronça les sourcils face à la réaction de la jeune femme.

\- Vous êtes venus la prévenir c'est ça ?

Mais Octavia refusa d'ouvrir la bouche. Titus s'énerva et la frappa de nouveau. A la tempe cette fois-ci. La jeune femme pencha la tête sous la violence du coup. Elle secoua la tête pour reprendre ses idées.

\- Très bien. Tu ne veux pas me dire ce que tu c'est…J'ai d'autre méthode pour toi petite. Elles ne vont pas te plaire, mais tu ne me laisse pas le choix.

Titus déchira le dessus du haut d'Octavia découvrant le haut de ses épaules. Il prit une petite sacoche de tissus qu'il avait posé une étagère en métal et l'ouvrit. Il en sortit plusieurs couteaux tranchant. Ses doigts caressèrent le métal avant de s'arrêter sur l'un deux. Il le prit, le fit pivoter dans ses doigts, puis décidé, se retourna vers la jeune femme.

Un hurlement de douleur déchira le couloir quelques secondes plus tard.

La nuit n'était pas encore finie. Indra s'inquiéter pour sa novice. C'était une bonne fille, mais des fois elle ne réfléchissait pas. Elle avait décidé de rester à l'entrée du passage jusqu'au retour du groupe. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures qu'ils étaient partit. Ils auraient déjà dû revenir s'ils avaient atteint leur objectif. De plus en plus inquiète, Indra jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir. Ils n'avaient pas dû atteindre Lexa. C'étaient impossible. Ils s'étaient sûrement fais capturer. Incapable de traverser le couloir pour les rejoindre dans sa condition, Indra prit la décision de retourner à sa tente. S'ils s'étaient fait prendre, ils l'avaient cherché. Elles les avaient prévenus. Elle n'avait pas fait dix mètre qu'un hurlement de douleur retentit au fond du couloir. Indra se retourna d'un coup. C'était la voix de sa protégée. Indécise, elle prit enfin son courage à deux mains et sortit son épée. Elle expira profondément et s'engouffra dans le couloir. Elle savait que sa condition physique ne lui permettrait pas de mettre des natifs en plein forme à terre. Elle avait perdu confiance en ses capacités. En elle. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas laisser Octavia du peuple du ciel, se faire torturer impunément. Elle était son second !

Avec un peu de chance, son statut lui éviterait de combattre et les gardes la laisseraient passer sans se douter de rien. Elle traversa plusieurs couloirs. Elle savait parfaitement d'où provenaient les cris. Ils y avaient les cellules, et ils y avaient les autres pièces. Celle qui servait de confinement pour l'interrogatoire. Titus aimait bien y enfermé ses proies et les maltraité jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque. Dans quoi c'était elle encore fourré.

Elle passa plusieurs couloirs sans encombre, salué par les natifs étonnés de la voir. Cela faisait plusieurs jours, qu'elle n'avait pas voulu remettre les pieds dans la tour après ce qui lui était arrivée.

Elle arriva enfin à destination. Personne en vue. La porte était au bout du couloir. C'était le seule couloir ou elle avait croisé des gardes. Dans qu'elle état allait 'elle la retrouver. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit. Elle se jeta dans un recoin et se tapit dans l'ombre. Titus sortit de la pièce et referma derrière lui. Il avait les mains pleines de sang. Indra fronça les sourcils et s'enfonça un peu plus dans sa cachette. Titus passa à côté d'elle sans la voir et disparut au bout du couloir. Elle attendit quelques minutes pour voir s'il ne revenait pas, puis se dirigea vers la porte. La main tremblante, elle ouvrit la porte et découvrit Octavia gisant sur une chaise. Le visage en sang. L'épaule lacérée sur plusieurs centimètres. Les vêtements trempés de sang et de sueur. La cuisse de la jeune femme était rouge de sang. Une rage intérieure prit possession d'Indra. Comment avait-il pu. Il aurait dû la faire convoqué. Elle était son second !

\- Octavia ! Dit-elle en se précipitant sur la jeune femme inconsciente. Elle la gifla plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que celle-ci ouvre enfin les yeux. Un hématome marquait son œil droit gonflé et contusionné.

\- Indra. Fit Octavia en revenant à elle.

La guerrière sortit un couteau de sa botte et coupa les liens de la jeune femme.

\- Je vais te sortir d'ici.

Octavia se redressa et laissa échapper un cri. Sa jambe la faisait souffrir. Elle avait du mal à marcher. Indra déchira une partie de son vêtement et lui banda la plaie pour éviter que le sang ne coule plus.

\- Abby et Kane. Ils les ont enfermés. On doit aller les chercher !

La jeune femme ramassa son arme et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Ne soit pas stupide Octavia ! Tu n'es pas en état. Tu ne peux même pas marcher. Dit-elle durement à la jeune femme.

\- Je peux encore te botter le cul ! Répliqua la jeune femme.

Quel tempérament. Indra inspira et aida Octavia à sortir de la pièce.

\- Ils ne leur arriveront rien. Titus a dû les faires enfermé. Ils ont fait allégeance à la commandante devant tout le monde. Même si votre chef a rejeté le fait que vous faisiez partie du 13ème clan, il ne prendra pas de risque avec eux. On s'en occupera plus tard.

Octavia poussa Indra et se mit à boiter en grimaçant.

\- Je dois aller trouver Lexa. Dit-elle en serrant les dents.

\- Oublie Clarke. Tu n'arriveras jamais à atteindre la commandante ton état.

Fit Indra en la rattrapant alors qu'elle tombait, sa jambe lâchant sous la douleur.

\- J'y arriverais si tu es avec moi ! Fit la jeune femme dans les bras de la guerrière. Son regard farouche et décidé, finit de convaincre Indra. Celle-ci expira et remit la jeune femme debout.

\- Bien je vais t'emmener jusqu'à elle. Mais on doit faire vite. Tu pourras y arriver ?

Octavia hocha la tête. Indra passa son bras autour de son cou et l'entraîna avec elle. Si elles croisaient du monde, elles devraient combattre.

Par chance, les deux seules patrouillent qu'elles croisèrent n'était pas passé près d'elle et elles avaient pu les éviter. Les autres étaient surement encore avec les prisonniers.

Après plusieurs minutes de dur labeur dans les escaliers, les deux femmes arrivèrent à destination. La jambe d'Octavia pissait le sang. On pouvait les suivre à la trace. Pas le choix. Indra lui fit signe de se taire et ouvrit silencieusement la porte de la chambre de la commandante. Celle-ci devait être endormie.

\- Je reste ici pour surveiller. Je te ferais gagner du temps si tu en as besoin pour la convaincre. Octavia remercia son mentor d'un signe de tête et pénétra silencieusement dans la pièce. L'épée toujours à la main, elle avança en boitant vers la ou semblait se trouver le lit. Elle sans approcha le plus discrètement possible. Octavia se figea d'un coup. Il était vide. Lexa n'était pas dedans. Ou était-elle ? Elle ne pourrait pas la chercher dans son état. Soudain une lame vînt se glissait sous sa gorge et la força à se retourner. Octavia leva les mains au ciel et découvrit debout derrière elle la commandante complètement nue, le corps ressortant dans un rayon lunaire. Involontairement, ses joues rosirent gênées.

\- Lâche ton arme. Murmura Lexa très calmement.

Octavia jeta son épée sur le lit. Il ne fallait pas alerter de garde, sinon elle ne pourrait pas parler à la commandante. Son visage était caché dans la pénombre.

\- Tu as était envoyé pour me tuer ? Repris Lexa en avançant forçant Octavia à reculer.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour te tuer. Octavia découvrit son visage dans un autre rayon lunaire.

Lexa fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant la jeune femme. Pourtant sa lame resta là où elle était.

Le ton un peu plus sévère, elle appuya un peu plus sur la gorge de celle-ci.

-Pourquoi pénètres-tu dans ma chambre en pleine nuit Octavia du peuple du ciel ?

\- Je suis venu te demander ton aide.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à l'éclat et Indra s'étala sur le sol.

\- Je suis désolé Octavia. Fit la guerrière allongée sur le sol. Derrière elle se tenait Titus le visage complètement fermée. Quand il découvrit Octavia au prise avec Lexa il se figea.

\- Qu'est-ce que sa signifie Titus ! Cria Lexa exaspéré. Qu'est ce qui ce passe ici à la fin !

Titus se précipita sur Octavia et la tira en arrière la jetant contre un meuble. Un gémissement de douleur sortit de la bouche de la jeune femme quand son bras fit un « crac » sec.

\- Titus ! Hurla Lexa qui ne comprenait rien.

Titus releva Octavia.

\- Je l'ai surprise dans le couloir toute à l'heure en train de roder dans la tour. Elle était avec Marcus Kane et Abby Griffin du peuple du ciel.

\- La mère de Clarke ? Interrogea Lexa étonnée. Titus ouvrit grand les yeux. Il n'aurait pas dû parler de ça.

\- Vous ne devez pas leur faire confiance. Je les ai surpris armées dans la tour. J'ai suivis sa trace jusqu'ici. Je vous ai cru en danger. Octavia se redressa difficilement et fit quelques pas en avant. Son bras s'était brisé dans le choc.

\- Clarke a besoin de toi. Dit-elle avec difficulté. Titus brandit soudain son épée sous son menton prés à lui transpercer la gorge.

\- Ne l'écoutez pas ! Elle a était envoyé pour vous tuer. Le peuple du ciel nous à déjà trahis avec notre pacte. Ils sont venus finir le travail.

\- C'est faux ! Hurla Octavia en tentant d'éviter la lame mortel qui s'agitait devant elle. Elle attendit le moment propice. Titus se retourna quelques secondes vers Lexa et elle lui fonça dessus le bousculant de toutes ses forces. Titus surprit fit quelques pas sur le côté avant de rattraper la jeune femme par les cheveux et de la tirer en arrière.

\- Vous voyez ! Vous ne pouvez pas lui faire confiance ! Elle vient de tenter de vous tuer une nouvelle fois !

Lexa ne savait pas quoi faire. Qui disait la vérité. Elle jeta un regard à Indra qui c'était redressé et resté dans son coin.

\- C'est toi qui les as fait entrer dans la tour ? Interrogea-t-elle à sa guerrière.

\- Oui Heda. Fit Indra en s'agenouillant.

\- Pardonnez-moi. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû. Mais Octavia du peuple du ciel et venu me demander mon aide. Je n'ai pas pu refuser.

\- Titus lâche là…fit Lexa calmement.

\- Que ? Heda cette fille est dangereuse !

\- Je t'ai donné un ordre Titus ! Hurla la commandante hors d'elle. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Clarke l'abandonnait tous d'abord. Elle ne voulait plus d'elle et la laissait à ses affaires, puis soudain, elle avait besoin de son aide. Qu'est ce qui se passait. Lexa était complètement perdue. Elle prit rapidement un drap sur son lit et se l'enroula en toge autour de la taille et d'une épaule.

\- Dit moi ce qui t'amène Octavia de skaikru. Il ne te fera rien. Fit elle en regardant sévèrement son conseiller, qui dépité, lâcha Octavia qui s'écroula un genou à terre.

Octavia jeta un œil à Titus dans son dos puis à Indra. Son mentor l'encouragea.

\- Clarke est en danger.

\- Ou est-elle ? Pourquoi est-elle partie si c'est pour venir me demander mon aide ! S'exclama Lexa.

\- Elle n'est pas partit ! S'exclama à son tour Octavia. On la piégé et on la kidnappé !

\- Quoi…

Lexa devînt pâle. Que ce passait-il. Comment sa enlevé. Sa faisait des jours qu'elle était persuadé que Clarke s'était enfui de son plein grés de Polis et à présent, on lui disait que ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Qui la enlevé ? Répondit elle un grain étrange dans la voix. Les mains tremblantes, Lexa s'appuya sur un mur. La tête lui tournait.

\- Heda ! S'exclama Titus inquiet.

\- Lexa fit un signe à Titus pour qu'il reste sur place.

\- Je t'écoute. Fit elle en levant vers Octavia un visage dur.

\- Je ne sais pas qui la enlevé. Mais je sais qui la piégé. Fit Octavia en tournant légèrement son visage vers Titus.

Titus se figea. Il envisagea une fraction de seconde de frapper Octavia dans le dos avec son épée et de faire croire qu'il avait cru qu'elle allait se jeter sur la commandante pour la tuer une nouvelle fois. Mais il n'en fit rien. Indra le guettait. Il préféra ne pas bouger. Même s'il aurait facilement mis les deux femmes ko, la commandante l'aurait fait mettre aux arrêts. Ce qui risquait toute fois d'arriver. Il trouverait une solution entre temps.

Il réfléchit à toute vitesse.

\- Dis-moi. Enchaîna Lexa à bout de patience.

Titus prit les devants. S'il devait recevoir une punition, celle-ci serait moins sévère s'il se dénoncé. Heda devait comprendre qu'il avait fait sa pour elle.

\- C'est moi Heda. Dit-il en ce redressant la tête haute.

Lexa se figea. Son visage se para d'un air incompréhensible.

\- Titus ?

Son cœur se brisa en un éclat. Son mentor, son professeur, celui qui c'était occupé d'elle comme un père. Trahit. Il l'avait trahit. Il avait fait enlever l'amour de sa vie pour l'éloigner d'elle et il lui avait ouvertement mentit pendant plusieurs jours, la manipulant pour qu'elle pense être la seule coupable de ce qui arrivait.

\- Ce n'est pas possible. Pas toi Titus…

Perdu, elle tourna son regard vers Octavia qui ne rajouta rien, confirmant les propos du conseiller.

\- Tu m'as dit que Clarke était partit à cause de moi. Pour mon devoir.

\- Heda…

\- Tu m'as dit qu'elle ne voulait plus me voir.

\- Je…

Lexa leva simplement la main en l'air.

\- Pourquoi…fit elle simplement. Un sentiment de colère et de tristesse l'envahissait.

\- Tu m'as mentis. Tu m'as manipulé…J'avais confiance en toi.

Elle leva ses yeux et les planta dans ceux de son conseiller. Aucune larme. Pas la moindre brillance en vue. Ils étaient totalement secs. La colère tapit dans ses veines, anéantissait toutes autres formes de sentiment.

\- Ou est-elle Titus…ou à tu envoyé Clarke ?

Son ton était trop calme. Seul le tremblement de sa main montré à quel point elle était sur le point d'exploser.

Octavia et Indra observait la scène en silence.

\- Je…bafouilla le conseiller. Je l'ai envoyé à Azgeda.

\- Tu as quoi ? Hurla Lexa. Elle se précipita vers le conseiller et pointa sa lame sous sa gorge. Sa toge de fortune se détacha, dénudant de nouveau son corps. Sa nudité ne la gêna nullement. Elle était fixée sur son objectif. Elle se retenait d'égorger Titus sur le champ.

\- Qu'est ce qui m'empêche de te tuer maintenant Titus ? Fit-elle en serrant les dents de rage.

\- Tu es celui qui m'a trahit. Je te faisais confiance. Une larme de douleur s'échappa de son œil droit.

\- Heda…

Lexa se tourna vers Indra.

\- Préviens nos guerriers. On part à Azgeda. Et fait libérer Marcus Kane et Abby Griffin.

Indra acquiesça de la tête et sortit de la chambre.

\- Heda vous ne pouvez pas ! s'exclama Titus. Si vous vous faite tuer… Azgeda n'attend que ça !

\- Si je me fais tuer se sera ta faute Titus ! Tu devras l'avoir sur la conscience. Prie pour que les esprits nous protègent moi et Clarke ! S'ils veulent la guerre, ils vont l'avoir. Lexa du Trikku ne va pas laisser Clarke du peuple du ciel mourir ! J'en fais la promesse... Maintenant sort d'ici et garde la tour jusqu'à à mon retour. C'est la dernière chose que je te demande de faire pour moi ! Dehors !

Elle le laissait partir ? Titus saisit l'occasion. Elle était trop perturbé par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre pour avoir une réaction correct. Il se défila en silence et disparut dans le couloir.

\- Tu es pardonné. Fit elle en se tournant vers Octavia. Va rejoindre les autres et fais toi soigner. Sa voix c'était radoucis. Malgré le stress qu'on pouvait percevoir, on sentait sa gratitude dans le son de sa voix.

Octavia ne l'avais jamais trop aimé à cause des nombreux différent qu'il y avait eu, tout d'abord avec Lincoln et ensuite avec le reste de son peuple et Clarke qui passait le plus clair de son temps à ses côté plutôt qu'auprès des siens. Mais elle était celle qui sauverait Clarke. Elle se releva avec difficulté et sortit de la chambre.

Lexa inspira profondément. La nuit allait être longue. Mais une lueur d'espoir avait jaillis en elle.

\- Clarke…murmura t'elle en se tournant vers la fenêtre.

Le vent virevolta dans ses longs cheveux bruns.

Les chevaux partis au galop, avaient distancés le reste de la troupe. Indra, Abby et Kane suivais la commandante à la trace. Octavia malgré c'est blessure avait insisté pour venir. Elle prouvait encore une fois son courage et sa loyauté envers son amie.

Lexa fit signe au groupe d'arrêter. Elle connaissait bien le terrain. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'ils étaient partis. L'aube naissante irradiée les sous-bois d'une douce lumière. Lexa savait qu'il fallait faire vite. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Clarke était prisonnière de la nation des glaces. Costia n'avais pas survécus aussi longtemps. Peut-être même, était-il déjà trop tard. Lexa effaça cette vision désagréable et douloureuse de sa tête. Elle devait se concentrer.

\- Nous entrons sur le territoire d'Azgeda. Si les guerriers de Roan ne nous laissent pas passer, nous devrons combattre. Vous pouvez encore partir si vous le voulez.

Abby resserra le revolver qu'elle avait récupérer après sa sortie de prison. Kane fit de même avec son arme automatique. Il vérifia le chargeur et le viseur.

\- On reste avec vous. Fit Abby en redressant la tête.

\- Octavia ? Appela Lexa. La jeune guerrière au côté d'Indra lança un regard furieux à la commandante.

\- Les guerriers n'abandonnent jamais !

Lexa émis un petit sourire et observa Indra les yeux fier.

\- Bien. Préparez-vous.

Les chevaux repartir. Ils avaient passé la frontière depuis déjà un moment. Seules quelques guerriers pris de surprise, s'étaient mis en travers de leur chemin, mais Lexa les avaient tué en quelques mouvements. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de ralentir. Rien ne l'arrêterait. Son cheval s'arrêta à l'orée d'une clairière.

\- Nous allons continuer à pied. Fit elle en descendant de son cheval. Elle flatta l'encolure de la bête et attache celle-ci à une branche.

\- Nous allons être ralentis si nous ne continuons pas avec les chevaux. Fit Kane.

\- Les bêtes vont nous faire remarquer. Si nous voulons arriver vivant et sauver Clarke, il faut y aller à pied.

\- Heda à raison. Fit Indra en descendant de son cheval à son tour. Soyez discret en nous suivant.

Elle aida Octavia à mettre pied à terre.

\- Tu devrais rester ici et garder les chevaux. Lui murmura-t-elle doucement.

Octavia crispa la mâchoire. Elle n'avait aucune envie de rester en arrière. Pourtant elle ne pourrait pas courir s'il le fallait. Sa jambe lui faisait trop mal. Elle acquiesça et regarda les autres partirent.


	6. Chapter 6

Un cri de douleur résonna dans la pièce. Clarke cracha le sang qui baignait dans sa bouche. Sa tempe gauche contusionnée laissait apparaitre une couleur violette qui ne cessait de foncer. Le sang caillé qui avait coulé de son nez, avait taché sa bouche et son menton. Ontari la frappa de nouveau.

Clarke s'agita au bout de ses chaînes. Elle était à peine consciente. La seule chose qui lui permettait de tenir, était le visage de Lexa dans sa tête. Ontari prit un sceau plein d'eau glacé et lui lança à la figure. Trempé et transi de froid, Clarke émergea.

\- Tu es encore là Clarke du peuple du ciel ?

\- Je ne te dirais rien… Tue-moi si ça te chante. Murmura Clarke qui essayait de garder les idées clairs.

Ontari passa sa main sur la joue de Clarke et approcha doucement son visage.

\- Que crois-tu qu'il arriverait si la commandante mettait les pieds ici pour te sauver ? Fit-elle en murmurant.

\- Je t'empêcherai de lui faire du mal ! S'exclama Clarke en lançant sa tête en avant. Un majestueux coup de boule qui rencontra l'arcade d'Ontari, éclatant dans une gerbe de sang.

Furieuse, la nouvelle reine d'Azgeda sortit son couteau et fendit l'air avec. Clarke hurla de douleur quand la lame vînt entailler sa chaire, de l'œil droit jusqu'en bas de sa joue. Son visage était ruisselant de sang. Ontari avait pris soin de ne pas abimer son œil.

\- Je veux que tu gardes tes deux yeux intacts pour que tu voies ce que je ferais à ta chère commandante quand nous irons conquérir sa nation. Elle m'implora de la tuer à genoux.

\- Lexa ne fera jamais ça. Murmura Clarke au bord de l'évanouissement.

Ontari pencha la tête pour observer la jeune femme sombrait peu à peu dans l'inconscience.

\- Reste avec moi Wanheda. Je n'en ai pas encore finis avec toi.

Sans crier garde, elle leva son poing en l'air et l'abattit sur le visage de Clarke. La lèvre éclata, ruisselant sur le sol.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça…murmura-t-elle. Vous auriez pu être des alliées. Vous protéger mutuellement. C'est ce que Roan aurait fait.

Ontari prit le visage de Clarke dans sa main et l'attira à elle. Le visage à quelques centimètres à peine de la jeune femme. Celle-ci pouvait sentir son souffle chaud. Elle plongea son regard ténébreux dans ses yeux clairs.

\- Je ne suis pas Roan, Clarke Griffin. Il vous aurait trahis un jour ou l'autre. On la dans le sens. Et je veux vos terres.

Sur ces mots, elle força Clarke à recevoir son baiser.

Clarke gémit d'impuissance. Une fois qu'Ontari se retira en s'essuyant la bouche, celle-ci lui sourit.

\- Alors qu'elle goût à ta nouvelle Heda ?

Clarke de rage, cracha sur elle.

\- Tu ne seras jamais commandante ! Ain badannes ste kamp raun ai Lexa !

Ontari se para d'un visage à la fois amusé et sinistre. Sa main essuya la bave qui avait coulé sur sa joue.

\- Ne t'embête pas à apprendre notre langue fille du ciel. Tu ne survivras pas assez longtemps.

Sa bouche fit un rictus désinvolte et elle recula de trois pas pour admirer son œuvre dans son intégralité.

Clarke pendait lamentablement au bout de ses chaines. Ses vêtements en lambeaux étaient tachés de sang. Des hématomes parcouraient ses bras, ses cuisses et son ventre.

\- Que dirais tu qu'on reprenne ou on en était toute à l'heure ? Fit-elle en contournant la jeune femme. D'un geste vif, elle déchira un nouveau morceau de tissus laissant le dos de Clarke à moitié nue. Elle fit glisser son doigt le long de la colonne vertébrale et jusqu'à ses fesses ou elle s'attarda quelque seconde en les agrippant fermement dans ses mains. Clarke eu un mouvement de dégout ce qui attisa un peu l'envie d'Ontari de jouer avec elle.

\- Je te rebute tant que sa Wanheda ? Pourtant tu ne sembles pas insensible au charme de certaines femmes. Il y a celle que tu as eu dans la forêt quand tu te caché. Niylah c'est ça ? Tu c'est, on est au courant de beaucoup de chose à Azgeda, il y aussi…. Lexa du peuple des arbres. Tu ne la pas encore fait avec elle pas vrai ? Tu en meurs d'envie pourtant. Ça se lit dans tes yeux. Qu'est ce qui t'en empêche ? Tu n'avais pas de remords quand tu as couché avec l'autre…. Tu ne me trouves pas attirante ? Je suis sûr qu'on pourrait passer du bon temps ensemble…

\- Vas te faire foutre. Répondit Clarke, alors qu'Ontari la contournait en lui caressant les reins et le bas du ventre. Un frisson de dégoût la parcouru.

\- Tu es très belle tu sais. Clarke suivit Ontari du regard. Elle tremblait sous les doigts délicats de la guerrière qui s'amusait à tracer des traits sur ses courbes sensuels.

\- Je peux te faire passer du bon temps, ou bien de torturer jusqu'à ce que tu me révèles tout ce que je veux savoir sur Lexa. Elle tira les cheveux de Clarke en arrière dégageant son cou. Sa bouche vînt embrasser les courbes douce que formaient le haut de ses seins, puis elle remonta le long du cou jusqu'à la mâchoire. Clarke gémit de désespoir. Elle ne la laisserait donc pas en paix. Elle voulait la torturer autant physiquement que moralement. Son but était de la briser.

\- Ça me fait mal au cœur de te faire souffrir. Continua Ontari en ce mordant la lèvre à la vue de Clarke impuissante. Elle contourna la jeune femme et plaça ses cheveux sur ses épaules. Sa nuque dégagée à présent, offrait d'alléchante perspective à la guerrière. Elle admira le dos de Clarke tendu par l'effort qui pesait sur ses bras suspendu aux chaînes. Elle passa sa main sur le ventre de la jeune femme et ce plaqua contre elle. Clarke entendait sa respiration dans son dos. Ses doigts couraient sur son ventre. Elle se débattit dans ses chaînes de rage. Ontari la laissa faire amusé, avant de faire glisser sa main sur la poitrine de la jeune femme seulement recouvert de lambeau de tissus. Dans son dos, elle déposa de doux baiser sur ses épaules qu'elle sentit frémir sous ses assauts. Enhardit par le rejet de Clarke, elle continua son chemin jusqu'à la base du cou. La nuque bien dégagée n'attendait que sa bouche. Sensuellement, elle déposa un doux baiser dans le coup de celle-ci. Clarke frissonna de plus belle. Involontairement, ses joues se bardèrent de rouge. Une larme perla sur sa joue. Elle se sentait abusé. Elle ferma les yeux quelques instant. Les yeux vers de Lexa apparurent et brillèrent d'une intensité féroce. Lexa. Elle ne pouvait pas abandonner. Elle viendrait la chercher. Elle le savait. Elle l'avait fait rechercher quand elle avait disparu 3 mois. Cette vision lui redonna du courage. Clarke ouvrit les yeux et grimaça face à nouvelle assaut que subissait sa nuque et sa poitrine. Sans était trop. Elle ne pouvait pas abandonner. C'était hors de question qu'elle se laisse faire sans réagir. Elle balança sa tête en arrière de toute ses forces et frappa Ontari au visage, qui surprise la lâcha et s'écarta d'elle quelques secondes. Un soulagement temporaire, car celle-ci revînt furieuse le nez en sang.

D'un coup de coude, elle frappa le bas du dos de toutes ses forces.

Clarke se cambra de douleur.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû faire sa…N'hésite pas à crier si tu as mal fille du ciel…Fit elle cette fois en entamant la chaire à l'aide de son couteau.

Un nouveau cri résonna dans le couloir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le dédale sombre qu'ils avaient emprunté prendrait bientôt fin. Une lueur apparaissait au bout du tunnel. Lexa essuya le sang qui avait giclé sur son visage. Elle retira sa lame du natif étendu sous elle. Indra avait hésité à se jeter sur le deuxième natif qui garder l'endroit de la grotte. Mais elle s'était vite reprise et avait foncé sur lui comme un chasseur sur sa proie. Malgré sa blessure qui la faisait énormément souffrir, elle avait repris du poil de la bête. Elle ferait tout pour Lexa. Elle lui avait juré allégeance et se battrais jusqu'à sa mort pour la protéger.

Sa lame vînt percuter la gorge du malheureux, après que celui-ci est valsé contre le mur humide. Dans un bruit écœurant, la gorge s'ouvrit répandant du sang partout.

Abby dégouté, se détourna quelques secondes. Kane la pris par la main et l'entraîna vers l'avant. Il ne pouvait pas traîner. C'était comme ça.

Lexa avait pris les devants. Sautant par-dessus le corps qu'elle avait refroidis, elle avait parcouru la distance qui la séparé de la sortie.

\- Heda ! Murmura Indra. Il devait rester discret. Indra lâcha le cadavre encore chaud et partit à la suite de Lexa suivis de Kane et d'Abby. La commandante n'était pas prudente. Une force la poussé en avant sans prendre garde. Elle voulait retrouver Clarke le plus vite possible. La peur rongé son estomac. Etait-elle toujours en vie ?

A la sortie du tunnel, deux autres natifs montés la garde dans l'autre sens. Sans prévenir, Lexa passa devant eux et se retourna pour les fixer. Surpris, ils ne bougèrent pas assez vite. Ses deux épées partir vers l'avant et transpercèrent les deux guerriers qui s'écroulèrent sur le sol. Elle jeta un œil aux alentour. Personnes d'autres dans les environs. Ils devaient avançaient. Un escalier descendait vers la ville. Mais celui-ci était trop à découvert. Ils devaient couper par la forêt. La pente n'était pas trop raide. Ils auraient moins de patrouilles et pourraient atteindre les premières maisons pour ce faufilé parmi la population.

Elle fit signe aux autres de la suivre. Les natifs des glaces ne mettrais pas longtemps à découvrir que des intrus avait pénétrer à Azgeda. Les cadavres sillonnaient le chemin.

Ses peintures de guerre assombrissaient son visage. Au travers des arbres, on la voyait serpenter à une vitesse impressionnante. Sautant au-dessus des trous, par-dessus les troncs tombés. Elle ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Il fallait être discret, oui, mais faire vite. Si les autres ne suivaient pas tant pis pour eux. Alors qu'elle passait entre deux arbres, elle se jeta à terre et s'aplatit derrière un tronc. Une patrouille arrivait face à elle. Elle chercha les autres du regard. Ils avaient aperçu la patrouille et c'était caché aussi.

La patrouille lui barrait le chemin. Ils étaient cinq. Ce n'était pas sûr qu'elle puisse les avoirs tous. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Indra. Celle-ci savait très bien ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle lui fit signe de ne pas bouger sous l'œil inquiet de Kane et d'Abby. Lexa le regard décidé fit un signe de tête à Indra. Elle devait passer. Ils pourraient la rejoindre rapidement. Elle détournerait l'attention des gardes et ils les prendraient par derrière. Ils leurs suffisaient juste de dévaler à grande vitesse toute la zone que Lexa avait traversé avant eux.

Lexa prit une profonde inspiration, serra les gardes de ses épées dans ses mains et surgit soudain hors de sa cachette. Un cri de guerre sortit de sa gorge alors que son pied prenait appuie sur un tronc pour prendre l'élan nécessaire. Ses lames fendirent l'air et s'abattirent sur le 1er natif qui s'écroula sous ses coups. Lexa se réceptionna en roulant et étudia la situation. La surprise était passée. Ils étaient réactifs. Déjà ils l'entouraient et se resserraient autour d'elle. Ceux si comprirent enfin à qui ils avaient à faire. La commandante des 12 clans était parmi eux. Elle les avait attaqués si rapidement, qu'il n'avait pas compris desuite qui s'en prenait à eux.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au reste du groupe. Ils étaient encore trop loin. Tout se passait très vite. Un nouveau cri sortit de sa gorge et elle se mit à tournoyer sur une danse mortelle. Le cercle éclata pour éviter les lames couvertes de sang. C'était le moment. Sa lame partit vers gauche. De haut en bas, elle fendit l'air pour entamer la chair de son ennemi. . Plus que trois. Un mouvement de hanche lui permit de bloquer une attaque qui lui venait dessus par derrière. Les lames s'entrechoquèrent Elle repoussa avec force la lame qui glissait sur la sienne et se pencha pour éviter une nouvelle attaque. Après une roulade pour se mettre à bonne distance du guerrier, elle se redressa et frappa la cheville du natif. Les tendons se tranchèrent net et il s'écroula en hurlant sur le sol. Lexa roula par-dessus et lui trancha la gorge. Il n'était plus question d'être discret. Ils seraient repérés d'un moment à l'autre et leur troupe ne serait pas là desuite. Donnant un coup de tête en arrière pour faire voltiger ses cheveux, Lexa foudroya les deux natifs restant du regard.

C'est alors, que de nouveaux cris arrivèrent par derrière. Ils avaient attiré d'autres natifs. Un coup de feu partit, et l'un deux s'écrasa au pied de Lexa. Elle se retourna vers la colline, pour voir Kane arrangé son viseur sur son œil. Elle lui fit un signe de tête pour le remercier. Mais cela ne servait à rien. D'autres natifs des glaces arrivèrent. Une bonne dizaine. Personne n'avait repérer le tireur. Il fallait qu'ils se cachent. Indra les protègerai. Lexa savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas venir à bout d'autant de monde. Ses lames frappèrent l'air pour fendre le visage d'un ennemi, puis d'un coup de pied, elle frappa dans le thorax d'un autre qui ce plia en deux le souffle cour. Son genou remonta à une vitesse hallucinante et percuta la mâchoire du malheureux qui partit en arrière dans un craquement sinistre. Les nouveaux venus c'étaient mis en position. Ils étaient trop nombreux. Le visage ruisselant de sang, Lexa chercha une sortie. Elle en vit une entre deux natifs et se jeta à terre pour rouler. D'un coup d'épée, elle frappa les jambes à sa droite et à sa gauche faisant s'écrouler les deux hommes dans des cris de douleur. D'autres coups de feu retentirent. De nouveaux natifs émergèrent de la forêt, attiré par le bruit et se dirigèrent vers là ou ce cacher Indra, Kane et Abby. Ils n'avaient pas pu traverser la distance qui les séparait d'elle. Tous c'était passé trop vite. Il ne pouvait que faire des tirs de couverture en espérant soutenir Lexa un maximum. Kane prit la main d'Abby et lui sourit pour la réconforter. Celle-ci serra la crosse de son revolver dans sa main. Ils devaient se débarrassait d'eux. Ils leurs bloquaient le passage. Impossible de suivre Lexa. Ils l'isolaient du reste du groupe. Indra surgit de sa cachette et frappa de toutes ses forces le premier natif qu'elle vit. Il s'écroula sur le coup. Elle avait encore de la force. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Lexa sans protection. De nouveau coup de feu retentirent et deux natifs tombèrent à terre dans une mare de sang. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à courir vers l'avant, un coup de feu retentit et un natif s'écrasa derrière elle. Indra se retourna pour voir Abby le bras levait, le canon du revolver encore fumant. Ce peuple du ciel était plus courageux que ce qu'elle pensait après tout. Elle la remercia d'un signe de tête.

C'est alors qu'un cri résonna dans la forêt. Indra ce retourna pour voir Lexa un genou à terre et le bras en sang.

-Non ! Couvrez-moi ! Il faut la rejoindre! Hurla-t-elle en se mettant à courir sous les coups de feu de couverture d'Abby et de Kane.

Lexa le bras dégoulinant de sang, sentait la douleur monter en elle. Elle se releva et frappa avec l'épée qui lui restait. Ils étaient malins. Ils avaient fait en sorte de la séparait de autres quand ils avaient découvert qui elle était. Ils auraient pu la tuer depuis longtemps. Mais ils ne l'avaient pas fait. Pourquoi. Elle n'attendrait pas qu'on vienne la chercher. Elle devait protéger Clarke. Un cri de fureur sortit de sa bouche alors qu'elle se jetait sur un natif qui lui fonçait dessus. Elle baissa la tête en pivotant sur le côté et le frappa dans le ventre d'un coup d'épée. Sa lame traversa la cuirasse et les vêtements pour aller entamer la chaire. Le natif éventré s'écroula au sol, répandant son sang et ses tripes sur la litière végétale.

\- Capturez là !

C'était donc ça. Leur but était de l'emmener au Roi. S'il elle avait Roan sous la main à ce moment précis, elle lui trancherait la gorge pour avoir osé faire du mal à Clarke et la défier alors qu'elle l'avait mis sur le trône.

Un coup de garde surgit sur le côté frappant sa mâchoire. Surprise par le coup, Lexa embarqué par la puissance de la frappe, bascula sur le côté. Sa lèvre éclaté ruisselait le sang. Elle eut tous juste le temps de tourner la tête, qu'elle vit le pommeau arriver droit sur sa tempe. Une frappe nette, qui l'assomma sur le coup.

\- Emenez là auprès de la reine. Fit le natif. On s'occupe d'eux. Fit-il en lançant le reste de sa patrouille sur les nouveaux venus.

Deux natifs acquiescèrent et prirent chacun un bras de Lexa pour la traîner sur le sol en direction de la ville. Les coups de feu et les cris d'Indra résonnèrent derrière eux.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

\- Qu'est-ce que vous m'emmenez ? Fit une voix féminine dans la salle du trône.

Les deux natifs trainèrent Lexa en la prenant sous les bras, jusqu'au centre de la pièce, et l'un deux la força à relever le visage en lui tirant les cheveux en arrière. Il lui avait lié les mains. Un bâillon fait de vieux tissus lui avait était mis de force dans la bouche. Ses peintures de guerre avaient étés à moitiés effacés de son visage par la sueur, laissant apparaître derrière cette couche noir un visage et des yeux vert d'une incroyable beauté, salit par le sang, les bleu et la poussière. Un hématome c'était formé là où le pommeau avait frappé sa tempe.

Lexa ne c'était jamais retrouvé dans une situation pareil. Roan n'aurait pas osé la traiter ainsi. Il avait de l'honneur. Qui était derrière tout ça. Elle écarquilla les yeux, quand elle découvrit le visage de son tortionnaire.

\- Lexa du peuple des arbres…commandante des douze clans. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? Railla t'elle en s'approchant de la commandante qui tenta de ce défaire de l'emprise des deux natifs pour se jeter sur Ontari. Mais un coup derrière la tête la calma sur le coup. Elle secoua la tête pour retrouver ses idées claires.

Ontari la dévisagea.

-Tu me facilites beaucoup de chose en étant venu jusqu'à moi. Elle fit un signe de tête au deux natifs qui frappèrent à l'unissons l'arrière des genoux de Lexa qui se retrouva de force soumise devant Ontari.

Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire. Lexa tenta de se débattre, mais les deux natifs resserrent leur emprise sur ses bras. Ou était Roan. Pourquoi Ontari était-elle dans la salle du trône d'Azgeda. Avait elle prit possession du trône et évincer Roan ? Celui-ci était-il mort ? Tant de questions et aucunes réponses. Ou était Clarke. Si la personne derrière tous était Ontari, Clarke n'avait aucune chance. Ni elle non plus. Elle connaissait l'ambition de la jeune femme à régner sur les clans. Le portrait de la reine Nia en plus jeune.

\- Tu sais, tu m'as beaucoup aidé en supprimant Nia. Je l'aurais fait moi-même plus tard, mais tu m'as fait gagner du temps. Personne n'a trouvé à redire quand j'ai proclamé être la reine légitime et envoyé Roan pourrir dans une cellule. Mon sang noir me permet tous. Elle passa son doigt sur le sang qui coulait du bras de Lexa et lui traça un trait sur le front.

\- Pas besoin de passer par un conclave pour prendre le pouvoir n'est-ce pas ? Il suffit que je te tue. Fit-elle en léchant ce qui restait du sang sur son doigt. Finalement, Wanheda t'aura vraiment emmène à ta perte…Elle qui était persuadé que tu ne viendrais pas la chercher. Que tu resterais avec ton peuple. Qu'elle tristesse d'apprendre qu'elle est morte…

Fit-elle tournant autour de Lexa tel un vautour affamé. Lexa ce figea. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Pas maintenant. Une larme de rage et de tristesse s'échappa de son œil.

\- Tu vas mourir seule.

Lexa ivre de rage, se jeta en avant. Surprise par la force de la commandante, les deux natifs la lâchèrent une fraction de second. Juste le temps qu'elle frappe d'un coup de tête Ontari qui c'était baissé devant elle pour la narguer. Un petit craquement retentit suivis de quelques gouttes de sang qui tombèrent sur le sol. Ontari furieuse, frappa Lexa du dos de la main, l'envoyant valser dans les bras de ses tortionnaires.

\- Emenez là ! Cracha Ontari furieuse. Préparez là pour la cérémonie.

Lexa se débattit comme un beau diable et hurla toute la rage qu'elle pouvait exprimer au travers de son baillon.


	7. Chapter 7

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Indra, Abby et Kane avaient réussis à se débarrasser des natifs qui leur avaient barrés le passage. Ils avaient pénétré en ville depuis quelques minutes déjà. Des vêtements pendus à un fil, leur permirent de passer incognito. Faisant tomber les capuches de tissus et de cuir rapiécés, ils avancèrent avec précaution dans la ville.

\- Par ou doit-on aller ? Fit Abby à Indra.

\- La prison doit être le meilleur endroit. Elle doit se trouver à côté de leur bâtiment principal. Il sera différent de ceux-là.

Indra n'avait pas tort. Après un dédale de maison plus ou moins conservées et après avoir pris soin d'éviter une patrouille, ils avaient enfin atteint le centre de la ville où se tenait un bâtiment plus grand que les autres posé contre la falaise. Ce n'était pas la tour de Polis, mais il en imposer tous autant. Son architecture brute laisser paraître un cube géant haut de plusieurs étages et coiffé de créneau dentelé par des tiges d'acier sortit tous droit des restes du bâtiment. Une construction pour le moins étrange et effrayante. Sur un des murs extérieurs, pendait un drapeau avec l'emblème d'Azgeda. Une main semblant naître droit d'un tourbillon infernal.

\- Il doit y avoir un passage pour entrer sans se faire repérer.

\- Des évacuations. Fit Kane en désignant une sortie recouverte de planche de bois dans un recoin du bâtiment.

Indra se retourna vers les deux enfants du ciel. Décidément, ils se débrouillaient plutôt bien pour des non natif.

Le petit groupe longea les murs et atteint une petite ruelle longeant le bâtiment. Elle semblait déserte. Indra se positionna à la sortie de la ruelle pour éviter toute surprise. Kane aidé par Abby, arracha les planches de bois le plus discrètement possible. Juste celle du bas. Il les repositionnerait derrières eux pour cacher leur passage. Abby fit signe à Indra de les rejoindre et le groupe rampa dans le tunnel humide et boueux. Une odeur désagréable de vase monta à leur nez.

\- Je me demande à quoi pouvais servir ce tunnel autrefois…fit Abby en longeant les murs dégoulinant d'eau.

D'anciens panneaux à moitié effacé jonchaient les abords des murs recouverts d'une couche épaisse de poussière. Le tunnel était à moitié taillé dans la roche. Par moment, on pouvait voir la pierre brute s'échapper des murs.

\- Silence ! Fit Indra soudain, en les poussant derrière un tas de débris abandonné là. Une patrouille passa à quelques mètres devant eux. Un des natifs éclaira le passage mais ne découvris rien. Après un dernier regard, il reprit son chemin replongeant le tunnel dans le semi noir.

Abby plissa les yeux pour se réhabituer à la pénombre du lieu.

\- On doit se dépêché. Il faut trouver Clarke.

\- Il faut trouver Lexa aussi ! Rappela froidement Indra à Abby.

\- Si la commandante n'était pas venu chercher votre fille madame Griffin, elle ne serait pas capturé, au risque de voir la nation des glaces envahir les douze clans et vous avec !

\- Calmez-vous. Apaisa Kane d'une voix neutre.

\- On va les retrouver toute les deux. Lexa est une femme forte. Clarke aussi. Elles ne se laisseront pas faire comme ça.

\- Vous ne connaissez pas la nation des glaces Kane. Fit Indra en se tournant vers lui. Vous ne savez pas de quoi ils sont capables.

Abby pris le bras de la guerrière et la regarda dans les yeux.

\- Alors dite le nous. Que nous puissions nous défendre face à eux.

Indra dégagea son bras et rendit son regard à Abby.

\- Votre fille va mourir ! Lâcha-t-elle sèchement avant de partir vers l'avant, laissant Abby sans voix. Kane Lui mit la main sur l'épaule pour la réconforter.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous la retrouverons avant que quoi que ce soit n'arrive.

\- Dépêchez-vous ! Appela Indra au bout du couloir.

Après quelques minutes de marche, un nouveau croisement se présenta à eux.

\- C'est un vrai labyrinthe ici. Lâcha Kane.

\- On doit rester groupé sinon on ne s'en sortira pas…

Un cri retentit soudain dans les couloirs.

\- Sa venait d'ici ! Allons voir ! Le groupe se mit à courir, et émergea dans une salle plus grande et sordide au mur gris et râpeux. De petite lucarne éclairé les nombreuses cellules.

\- Clarke ! Clarke ! Se mit à crier Abby en passant de cellule en cellule.

\- Taisez-vous ! Fit Indra en la plaquant contre elle une main sur la bouche.

\- Vous allez nous faire tuer idiote!

Elle la repoussa contre Kane et leur lança un regard froid.

\- Si vous voulez retrouver votre fille, tentez de rester en vie ! Dit-elle sèchement.

Ils avancèrent en silence jusqu'au font de la salle. Mais pas de Clarke en vue.

\- Elle n'est plus là…Fit une voix masculine.

Abby et Kane se retournèrent vers la cellule le plus au fond et découvrir un homme enchainé.

\- Roi Roan…murmura Indra.

\- Je ne suis plus Roi…Aidez-moi à sortir d'ici et je vous emmènerai à elle. Je sais où il la retienne.

-Pourquoi nous aideriez-vous ? Fit Kane en s'approchant de la cellule.

\- Vous êtes celui qui a chassé ma fille pendant des jours n'est-ce pas ? Fit Abby en le dévisageant. On m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. Vous avez faillis tuer Bellamy.

-Cet idiot n'est pas mort. Lâcha Roan. Si j'avais voulu le tuer, il n'aurait pas eu le temps de vous raconter quoi que ce soit. Je ne suis pas un meurtrier. Je devais remplir un contrat et ramener votre fille près de la commandante.

\- Une charmante manière de faire les choses. Répondit-elle amer. Lexa avait des façons d'agir pour la plupart assez étrange. Abby ne l'appréciait pas plus que ça. Mais elle savait qu'elle était une femme d'honneur.

Indra fracassa soudain le verrou qui fermé la porte.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faite ! Fit Abby en repoussant la porte.

\- Ma commandante va mourir si je ne le sors pas d'ici. Et votre fille aussi. Vous voulez prendre le risque ?

-Indra à raison Abby. On ne peut pas prendre le risque.

Abby jeta un regard plein de doute à Roan qui lui répondit par un sourire malicieux. Elle ce poussa et laissa Indra libérer le roi déchus de ses chaines.

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ici ? Dit-elle en l'aidant à ce réceptionné. Son torse était couvert de bleu et de sang caillé.

Roan aidé par Indra sortit de la cellule.

\- Ontari a pris le pouvoir et ma jeter en prison. Il n'y a rien d'autre à dire.

\- Emmener nous à ma fille ! S'exclama Abby en pointant son revolver sur Roan.

\- Abby…fit Kane en tentant de calmer son amie.

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Fit Roan en la regardant dans les yeux. Clarke a de la chance d'avoir une mère comme vous…Suivez-moi.

Le couloir qu'ils avaient emprunté, était toute en pierre. De grosse pierre taillé en bloque et jonché les unes sur les autres. De nombreuses torches éclairées le passage.

\- C'est au fond de ce couloir. Il va surement y avoir des gardes. Donnez-moi une épée. Je vous aiderez à passer.

Abby hésita, puis fit un signe de tête à Indra qui lui tendit les deux épées de Lexa que celle-ci avait perdu pendant le combat. Roan sourit en reconnaissant les lames qui avaient failli lui couter la vie.

Il avança discrètement suivis du reste du groupe. Au bout du couloir, un pan de tissus caché l'entrée de la salle. Roan surgit au travers du tissus et se planta devant les quatre gardes qui surpris se figèrent une seconde sur place. Indra surgit à son tour, suivis de Kane et D'Abby. Roan poussa un cri rauque et frappa le 1er garde avant de prendre appuie sur lui pour frapper le deuxième. Abby poussa un cri alors qu'un troisième ce jeter sur elle et la plaquer contre le mur, la lame de son couteau à quelques millimètres de sa gorge. Kane frappa l'homme derrière le crâne avec la crosse de son fusil d'assauts.

\- Merci. Fit Abby en reprenant son souffle. Attention !

Hurla-t-elle alors que le dernier se jeter dans le dos de Kane. Mais ils s'écroula juste avant d'arriver sur lui, l'épée d'Indra planter dans le dos.

\- Achever le. Dit-elle en regardant le natif au pied d'Abby.

\- Quoi ? Mais il n'est pas une menace là.

\- Il va le devenir s'il se réveille. Si ça arrive, nous aurons toute l'armée d'Ontari à nos trousses. La nôtre ne sera pas là assez tôt. On doit gagner du temps.

\- Vous avez amenez votre armée ? S'exclama Roan.

\- Heda voulais mettre toute les chances de son côté pour retrouver Clarke. Elle pensait que vous l'aviez trahi. C'est un acte de guerre pour nous.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas. Lâcha Roan. Mais votre armée tombe bien. Je vais avoir besoin de votre aide pour récupérer le trône.

\- On parlera de vos joutes royales plus tard. Fit Abby sèchement en ramassant les clés qui était sur un garde. On ne tuera pas cet homme !

\- Si vous ne le faite pas je m'en chargerais. Dit-elle en se penchant sur l'homme et l'égorgeant au pied d'Abby qui se figea sur place. Ces gens étaient des barbares.

\- Il nous aurait tous fais tuer. Si vous voulez sauver votre fille vous devait être forte.

\- Abby. Il faut retrouver Clarke. Fit-il pour la sortir de sa léthargie.

Abby pris une profonde inspiration après avoir jeté un regard plein de dégout à Indra.

\- Si votre fille est quelques parts, ça ne pourra être que dans une de ces pièces.

Mais je vous préviens…

-Je ne veux pas savoir ! Coupa Abby. Elle avait bien assez peur toute seule de savoir dans quel état elle retrouvera Clarke.

Sa main trembla quand elle ouvrit la 1ère cellule. Celle-ci était vide.

Indra la regarda faire en ce postant devant l'entrée pour surveiller le couloir.

Cette femme était une lionne, mais elle ne voulait pas tuer. Elle serait tuée par plus fort qu'elle. C'était indéniable. Elle retrouvait bien là, la façon de faire de Clarke qui courait tous le temps après la paix.

La deuxième porte s'ouvrit en grinçant. Il n'y avait personne non plus. Seule des chaines ruisselantes de sang goutant sur le sol, se trouvaient dans celle-ci.

Abby pâlît. Ses tripes se contractaient de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'elle ouvrait les portes. Elle avait peur de découvrir Clarke morte étendu dans une mare de sang.

Elle souffla, laissant son souffle tremblant s'échapper de sa bouche. Elle se dirigea vers la troisième porte. Kane lui mit une main sur l'épaule pour la soutenir.

La porte s'ouvrit mais toujours rien.

Il ne restait plus qu'une porte.

Le pas tremblant, Abby se dirigea vers celle-ci. Elle ne pouvait plus empêcher son corps de trembler. Impossible de mettre la clé dans la serrure. Kane lui prit la main et enfonça avec elle la tige de métal dans le trou.

\- Et si elle n'était pas là…et si….Murmura Abby avant de tourner la clé.

\- Elle va être là et elle va bien aller. Lui fit Kane en passant son bras autour de son buste.

Ils tournèrent la clé à l'unisson. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement, pour découvrir au milieu de la salle, Clarke inconsciente pendue lamentablement au bout de ses chaînes. Son visage était couvert de sang. Une balafre partait de son œil droit pour descendre jusqu'en bas de sa joue. Ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux et on pouvait discernaient aux travers des traces de coupures et de nombreux hématomes.

\- Mon dieu…Clarke ! Se précipita Abby.

\- Marcus fait la descendre je t'en prie ! Ma chérie…c'est maman. Fit elle en lui caressant le visage la main tremblante. Elle passa ses doigts sur son cou et expira soulagé. Elle sentait son pouls.

\- Elle est vivante ! Fit elle alors que le mécanisme des chaînes se mettait en marche et descendais Clarke à même le sol humide. Le contact de la pierre froide sur ses pieds nue la sortie de sa torpeur.

Abby chercha la clé pour ouvrir les menottes rouillées et libéra sa fille de ses entraves.

\- Ma chérie tu m'entends ? Fit-elle en lui passant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille.

\- Maman ? Murmura Clarke en ouvrant faiblement les yeux.

\- Oh Clarke ! S'exclama-t-elle en serrant fort sa fille dans ses bras. Clarke gémit de douleur, sous la pression qu'exerçait sa mère contre son corps. Abby la lâcha consciente qu'elle lui avait fait du mal.

\- J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi….

\- Lexa…

Abby fronça les sourcils. La 1ere chose consciente que sa fille disait était le prénom de la commandante.

\- Lexa n'est pas ici Clarke. Elle a était capturée quand on venait te chercher. Elle nous a permis d'arriver jusqu'à toi. Tu peux marcher ?

Le cœur battant la chamade, Clarke se leva avec difficulté. Ses jambes la portaient encore. De vilaine cicatrice sanguinolente lézardé son dos et ses bras. Des gouttes de sang avait coulé de son menton et taché ses pieds.

\- Je dois la retrouver. Dit-elle en partant en avant. Mais ses jambes lâchèrent, et elle s'écroula dans les bras de sa mère qui la retînt juste à temps.

\- Tu dois déjà te remettre. Tu ne peux même pas marcher. Laisse nous t'emmener en sécurité. Nous irons chercher Lexa après. Met sa sur ton dos.

Elle retira sa cape et couvrit sa fille avec. Par chance elle en avait pris deux. Au cas où. La chaleur du vêtement, soulagea quelques secondes les membres douloureux de la jeune femme. Abby se couvrit de l'autre vêtement et ajusta la cape sur le dos de sa fille.

Clarke s'échappa des bras de sa mère et se remit debout avec difficulté.

\- Elle va la tuer. Je ne peux pas laisser sa arriver. C'est ma faute si elle est ici…

Fit elle en passant l'encadrement de la porte aider par Kane. De l'autre côté, elle découvrit Indra et Roan qui attendait au niveau de l'entrée. Indra lui fit un signe de tête pour lui signifier qu'elle était contente de la revoir en vie. Roan lui s'avança vers Clarke.

\- Je crois que tu devrais avoir ceci fille du ciel. Fit-il en lui tendant les épées de Lexa.

\- Elle est…Murmura Clarke soudain figée.

\- Non la rassura Indra. Elle les a perdues quand elle s'est fait capturer. Nous devons faire vite.

Clarke rejoint l'entrée de la salle. Elle se sentait un peu mieux. Le malaise qui l'avait pris quelque instant plutôt, occasionné par les douleurs et la fatigue, était en train de s'estomper. Le fait de remettre les pieds sur terre aidait beaucoup. Il reviendrait sans doute à la charge, mais pour le moment elle pouvait marcher.

\- Heda n'est pas ici. Ou est-elle Roan ? Fit Indra en lui pressant sa lame sous le coup ?

Roan la dévisagea.

\- Tu as de sale manie Indra du peuple des arbres. Je vous ai promis que je vous aiderais. Je vais le faire. Si la commandante n'est pas là, ça ne peut vouloir dire qu'une chose. Elle va être mise à mort sur la place. Roan regarda la lueur par l'ouverture qui donnait sur l'extérieur.

\- Sa va bientôt commencer. Nous devons faire vite.

Fit il en prenant les devants suivit de Clarke. Elle ne pouvait pas perdre Lexa. Pas maintenant. Pas comme ça.

Roan les mena à la sortit du bâtiment. Pas le temps de prendre les raccourcis. Il croisa un garde et lui brisa le coup. La plus part des gens c'était déjà regroupé sur la place. Il n'aurait pas de patrouille qui les ralentiraient. Le seul problème était de réussir à trouver un chemin jusqu'à la place dans cette foule hystérique. Surexcité par l'exécution, les habitants d'Azgeda ne firent même pas attention aux étranges personnages le visage caché par une capuche, qui se frayaient un chemin parmi eux.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lexa se débattit dans les bras de ses bourreaux. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir comme ça. Pas de la même manière que Costia. Pas sans avoir revu Clarke une dernière fois.

\- Où est Clarke ! Hurla-t-elle.

\- Elle est déjà morte à l'heure qu'il est…je suis vraiment désolé pour toi. Mais tu vas le rejoindre bientôt. Ne t'inquiète pas. Fit elle en descendant de l'estrade où elle se trouvait, pour rejoindre le centre de la place. Lexa se débattit en hurlant de rage. Ce n'était pas possible. Pas Clarke. Ontari lui mentait. Les yeux brillant, Lexa se retînt de ne pas pleurer devant elle. Elle ne lui laisserait pas le plaisir de voir le tourment qu'elle lui infligeait et qui lui broyait le cœur.

Ses bourreaux la jetèrent à même le sol. Les mains liées dans le dos, Lexa mangea la poussière.

\- Tu n'as aucun honneur Ontari. Cracha-t-elle en ce redressant à moitié.

\- Je n'en ai pas besoin. Répondit la guerrière en la dévisageant avec un sourire sadique.

\- Tu n'es pas digne d'être reine ! Je te mets aux défis de m'affronter! Cracha-t-elle à Ontari qui la surplomber de toute sa hauteur.

Ontari la regarda amusé.

\- Tu n'es pas à Polis ici Heda. C'est moi qui applique les règles et j'ai décidé qu'il était déjà trop tard pour toi Lexa du peuple des arbres. Tu vas mourir ici et maintenant.

Un des natifs redressa Lexa par les cheveux, lui faisant émettre un cri de douleur.

Clarke…était-elle toujours en vie. Elle voyait la fin approché. La clameur du peuple des glaces résonné à ses oreilles. Ontari se retourna acclamer par son nouveau peuple.

\- Peuple d'Azgeda ! Moi Ontari, digne héritière du trône des glaces vous offre aujourd'hui Lexa du peuple des arbres. Commandante des douze clans !

Une nouvelle clameur résonna dans les airs.

Ontari sortit son épée et la leva en l'air en signe de victoire.

Doucement, son bras tourna suivant la rotation de son corps. L'épée fendit l'air.

Lexa vit le visage de Clarke passer devant ses yeux. Une larme coula sur sa joue…


	8. Chapter 8

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

\- Non !

Un cri différent s'échappa de la foule suivit d'un entrechoquement de métal. Dans le nuage de poussière qui venait de se propager, Clarke apparut un genou à terre au côté de Lexa. Ses vêtements en lambeaux laissaient découvrir sa nudité par endroit et de nombreuses traces de blessures ensanglantées et d'hématomes. Elle avait fendu la foule et c'était précipité. Peu importe la douleur qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Les deux épées de la commandante se tenaient au-dessus de sa tête bloquant celle d'Ontari surprise par le retournement de situation.

\- Clarke…murmura Lexa en pensant rêver. Elle n'était pas morte…Ontari lui avait mentit pour la briser. Lexa n'en revenait pas. Son cœur c'était mis à battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

\- Je t'avais dit que je ne laisserai pas lui faire du mal. Cracha Clarke en poussant sur sa jambe blessé pour se redresser. Sa bouche forma une grimace et dans un dernier effort, elle réussit à dégager l'épée de sa trajectoire. Ontari recula de plusieurs pas, le visage rembrunit.

\- Wanheda…

La foule murmura.

\- J'aurais dû te tuer quand j'en avais l'occasion Clarke Griffin.

Fit elle en regardant le mauvais était de son adversaire.

\- Regarde bien Heda. Je vais tuer Clarke devant toi, et après, je te tuerais. Je voulais faire l'inverse, mais puis ce que vous me forcez la main…

Une nouvelle acclamation retentit dans la foule.

Abby voulu intervenir, Mais Indra l'en empêcha.

\- Si on intervient, On se fera massacrer. Il n'y a qu'elle qui puisse agir.

Impuissante, Abby se laissa réconforter dans les bras de Kane, qui observait la scène avec appréhension au côté de Roan.

Ontari n'attendit pas que Clarke se décide à attaquer. D'un formidable élan, elle se jeta en avant et laissa s'abattre son épée sur la tête de Clarke. Celle-ci eu tout juste le temps d'interposer les épées de Lexa pour bloquer l'attaque meurtrière.

\- Tu ne pourras pas me résister longtemps Wanheda.

Susurra-t-elle à son oreille avant de frapper d'un coup de genou le ventre de la jeune femme. Déstabilisée, Clarke lâcha ses épées et s'écroula pliée en deux le souffle cour. Ontari savait parfaitement où frapper. Elle l'avait torturé pendant des heures. Certaines de ses côtes c'était brisées sous les coups.

Clarke se recroquevilla sur le sol en gémissant de douleur.

Ontari la dévisagea avec dédain.

\- C'est tout ce que tu es capable de faire ? Ontari se retourna vers Lexa pour finir son travail.

Mais Clarke revînt dans son dos en criant. Ontari bloqua l'attaque sur le côté.

\- Ne me sous-estime pas…cracha Clarke en lui assenant un violent coup de boule dans le visage. Sonnée, Ontari recula de quelques pas, alors que Clarke revenait déjà à l'assaut. La nouvelle reine des glaces se pencha en arrière pour éviter le coup des épées et pivota sur elle en se baissant. Sa jambe vînt faucher la cheville de Clarke qui se retrouva sur le dos dans un nuage de poussière.

Le natif qui tenait Lexa, s'écarta de quelques centimètres pour éviter la jeune femme. Lexa en profita pour le faire basculer et se redressa aussi sec en lui assenant un violent coup de pied au visage. Un craquement sec retentit quand son cou céda sous le choc. Elle tourna la tête pour voir Ontari foncer sur Clarke. Sans réfléchir, elle partit en courant et percuta la guerrière de toutes ses forces. Les deux guerrières atterrirent dans la poussière et se redressèrent pour ce faire face. Ontari sourit à pleine dent. Que comptait-elle faire attacher ainsi.

\- Tu es plus coriace que je l'aurais pensé Heda.

Sa mâchoire se crispa et elle dévisagea froidement son adversaire.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas la blesser…répondit sur un ton un peu trop calme, la commandante des douze clans.

\- On va voir ce que tu es capable de faire. Si les rumeurs sur ton art du combat, son fondées ou non… S'exclama Ontari en se jetant sur elle. Lexa se jeta en avant et roula pour se redresser derrière la guerrière et lui faire face d'un mouvement de rein. Elle dû appuyer un peu plus sur ses cuisses, ne pouvant utiliser ses bras comme balancier.

Mais celle-ci se retourna trop vite et fendit l'air à l'horizontal. Lexa eu tout juste le temps d'esquiver en arrière à deux doigts du déséquilibre, pour éviter la lame tranchante. Ontari frappa de droite à gauche, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, en biais, forçant Lexa à esquiver chacune de ses attaques en reculant sans lui laisser le temps de réagir.

\- Tu ne vas pas pouvoir reculer comme sa bien longtemps Heda.

Ontari frappa de nouveau et cette fois-ci, la lame fit mouche envoyant rouler Lexa à terre. Une balafre sanguinolente traversa sa joue. Elle avait tout juste eu le temps de reculer la tête, mais la pointe de l'épée l'avait quand même atteinte.

Un nouveau cri survînt et Clarke frappa de toutes ses forces. Ontari fit un pas sur le côté pour éviter l'attaque et frappa l'arrière de la tête de la jeune femme. Elle était tellement peu discrète et prévisible. Ontari la regarda basculer avec un air de dédains particulièrement dépité.

Clarke s'écrasa dans la poussière à moitié sonnée. Elle releva la tête et vit Lexa se redresser et foncer sur Ontari trop occupé à mater Clarke. Lexa frappa de l'épaule avec tout son élan. Ontari se prit le coup dans le plexus et se plia en deux cherchant sa respiration. Reprenant son équilibre, Lexa bondit en l'air pour faire passer ses mains liées sous ses pieds.

En position de défense, la commandante tourna autour d'Ontari qui lui jeta un regard furieux. La guerrière s'élança en criant. Lexa brandit ses mains liées en l'air en surprenant Ontari par son avancée inattendue. La garde bloquée par les mains de Lexa, Ontari grimaça sous l'effort. Limite au corps à corps, les deux adversaires se fusillèrent du regard. Une fureur terrible brillait dans le regarde de Lexa. Elle l'avait humilié devant le peuple d'Azgeda. Elle avait torturé Clarke. Elle avait voulu les faire tuer toutes les deux. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser cela impunis. Surprenant Ontari, Lexa lâcha soudain la garde de l'épée, qui continua sa trajectoire. D'un calcul rapide, elle effectua un pas sur la gauche en laissant tendues ses mains sur le côté. La lame trancha les cordes qui lui liait les poignets. Libérée de ses entraves, Lexa jeta un rapide coup d'œil en arrière. Clarke avait ramené ses épées. Elles étaient tombées dans la poussière quelques mètres derrière elle. Elle devait les récupérer sans laisser le temps à Ontari de sans prendre à elle. La jeune femme gisait toujours dans le sable, recroquevillée par la douleur. Du sang s'échappa de sa bouche alors qu'elle tentait de se relever.

Lexa voulu se précipiter, mais Ontari repéra la scène et se plaça entre les deux avec un petit sourire sadique. Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix. Lexa se jeta en arrière pour ramasser les épées, alors qu'Ontari se lançait vers Clarke. Sans prendre le temps de se relever, Lexa, d'un coup de bassin, se tourna vivement vers Ontari. Ses doigts s'écartèrent de la garde de l'épée qu'elle venait de ramasser, laissant l'arme fatale s'échapper de ses doigts. La lame passa entre Ontari et Clarke, juste avant que celle-ci ne soit sur elle. Stoppée dans son élan, Ontari dû reculer brusquement pour éviter la trajectoire de l'objet tranchant. Lexa était déjà sur elle quand elle reprit son équilibre. Le temps que les deux épées s'entrechoquent, et des étincelles jaillirent des lames chauffées à blanc par le combat. D'une brusque pression vers le haut, Lexa dégagea la lame qui la gênait et frappa d'un coup de garde vers la gorge d'Ontari. Le souffle coupait par le coup, Ontari partit en arrière pour s'écraser à son tour dans le sable. Elle chercha à reprendre sa respiration alors que Lexa avançait dangereusement vers elle. La commandante n'attendit pas qu'elle se relève et frappa. Ontari roula sur le côté pour éviter le coup, et d'un coup de pied, frappa le tibia de Lexa qui dû s'agenouiller une main dans le sable.

Ontari profita de ce laps de temps pour se relever, et avant que Lexa ne soit redressée, frappa d'un coup de garde sous la mâchoire. Une gerbe de sang s'échappa de la bouche de Lexa qui partit s'écraser en arrière. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reprendre pleinement ses esprits. Ontari se rapprochait dangereusement. Elle devait faire vite. Le visage plein de sang, la commandante roula pour tourner sur le ventre et se redressa douloureusement. Ontari fendit l'air à l'horizontal et frappa dans le dos. Son épée trancha le vêtement de Lexa qui laissa apparaître une trace noirâtre sanguinolente. La commandante partit en avant frappée de plein fouet par l'attaque. A peine eu t'elle le temps de ce réceptionner et de se tourner, qu'Ontari frappait de nouveau. Cette fois-ci en biais. Lexa se jeta à terre et roula dans la poussière. Ontari ne la laisserais pas trouver une ouverture. Elle commençait à fatiguer et ses nombreuses blessures la faisaient énormément souffrir. Elle ne pourrait pas tenir longtemps. Elle jeta un œil à Clarke qui c'était légèrement écarté. La jeune femme était vivante, mais avait du mal à tenir debout. Cette seule vision encouragea Lexa. Elle ne pouvait pas perdre. Elle devait la protéger. Ontari était blessée aussi, et malgré toute son endurance, finirait bien par montrer un moment de faiblesse.

Elle laissa Lexa se relever et se fit acclamer par son peuple. Se laissant le temps de respirer un peu. De nouveau debout, la commandante se remit en position de combat. Une jambe devant l'autre, légèrement de côté. Bien campée sur ses jambes, la garde de son épée en l'air à l'horizontal. La lame pointée vers Ontari. Dans un cri, elle pivota sa hanche et fit pivoter son arme de droite à gauche en traçant une ligne meurtrière. La guerrière esquiva. L'arme de Lexa frappa de nouveau de gauche à droite, avant de repartir d'un mouvement de hanche sur un tracé diagonal de droite à gauche. Ontari para l'attaque comme elle put. Les deux lames s'entrechoquèrent furieusement et restèrent collé quelques secondes. Toujours en mouvement, le corps de Lexa avança, traçant dans le sable les traits effectué vers l'avant. Son pied tourna légèrement accentuant une rotation qui permit à son épée de se séparer momentanément de l'autre pour venir faire une complète rotation vers la droite d'un mouvement rapide à l'horizontal. Ontari surprise par la vélocité que déployait Lexa dans ses attaques, réussi à bloquer la dernière.

Elle lança un regard plein de haine à la commandante et la nargua en ce mordillant la lèvre. Elle la tuerait et prendrais son royaume. Elle deviendrait alors le chef suprême. Il ne lui suffirait plus qu'à détruire le peuple du ciel et plus rien ne serait en travers de son chemin. Cependant, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Lexa retire son épée, laissant la force de celle-ci la plonger en avant. Lexa profita de ce geste pour tourner autour d'elle et la frapper dans le dos. A son tour, Ontari partit en avant avec la puissance de la lame tranchante lui entaillant le dos. Lexa nettoya sa bouche du coin de la main et lança un regard féroce à Ontari. Celle-ci se retourna ivre de colère et de douleur et du faire face à la lame sanglante, qui trancha l'air en biais. La lame la lacéra sur toute la poitrine en diagonal. Ontari s'écrasa dans le sol dans une nuée de poussière. Lexa attendit quelque second mais celle-ci ne se releva pas. C'était fini.

\- Clarke ! Dit-elle en cherchant soudain la jeune femme du regard. Elle était là. Lexa fit quelques pas pour la rejoindre et la prendre dans ses bras instinctivement. Elle était si heureuse de la revoir en vie. Son cœur battait à tous rompre. Elle avait l'impression qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle ferma les yeux, profitant quelque second de l'attrait de la jeune femme.

Quand elle les rouvrit, elle découvrit avec horreur Ontari se dresser derrière Clarke.

Clarke cria de douleur arraché de bras de Lexa, alors qu'Ontari la tiré par les cheveux et lui mettais son couteau sous la gorge.

\- Regarde-la mourir Heda. Dit-elle en entamant la gorge de Clarke.

Abby cria dans le publique. Soudain, un coup de feu retentis. Ontari happé par le coup, tomba à la renverse dans un cri de douleur. Son épaule gauche était en sang. Emporté par le poids de la guerrière, Clarke bascula avec elle et leva la tête pour découvrit Octavia qui se tenait dans la foule au côté de sa mère. Elle avait passé outre les ordres d'Indra et c'était précipité vers la ville. Son cheval avait traversé les ruelles étroites et poussiéreuses. Un bref coup d'œil à la population qui se dirigeait vers la place, pour savoir qu'elle devait prendre cette direction. Il lui avait suffi de suivre la foule pour les retrouver. Lexa se précipita pour écarter Clarke de la guerrière et dégagé le couteau d'un coup de pied.

Des cris indignés résonnèrent dans l'assemblées. Les visages furieux du peuple des glaces se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Octavia, Roan, Abby, Indra et Kane.

Indra fit lentement coulisser son épée dans son fourreau, ses yeux à l'affut de la moindre agression. Ses quatre compagnons suivirent sont exemple. ça allait dégénérer.

Ontari toussa et cracha du sang. Lexa la surplombait et la regarder d'un air féroce.

\- Jus Drein jus daun…*le sang doit répondre par le sang *

Lexa prête à l'achever cette fois pour de bon, lève son épée pour l'abattre sur Ontari qui la regardait toujours avec un air victoire.

Soudain Clarke s'écroula à ses côtés prise de soubresaut. Les yeux écarquillé Lexa se précipita vers elle. Elle comprit alors. Soulevant le cou de la jeune femme, elle découvrit des lézardes bleutées parcourant sa blessure à la gorge. Elle ramassa le couteau et sentit la lame pleine de sang. Du poison. Elle se tourna vers Ontari pour découvrir que celle-ci avait filé. Les traces de sang disparaissaient dans la foule. Elle était pire que de la mauvaise herbe. Un cri de rage sortit de sa bouche alors qu'elle tentait d'apaiser Clarke dans ses bras. Un frisson la parcouru. Elle la retrouverait et la tuerait elle s'en faisait la promesse !

\- Abby ! Hurla-t-elle alors que Clarke convulsé dans ses bras.

Kane tira en l'air pour empêcher la foule furieuse de se rapprocher. Le petit groupe se rapprocha de Lexa et Clarke. Abby se précipita auprès de sa fille. Lexa lui tendit la lame.

\- Elle a été empoisonné. Faite quelque chose ! Dit-elle un grain de panique dans la voix.

\- On ne peut pas rester là ! Fit Indra en tenant à portée les habitants de plus en plus menaçants.

\- On ne l'abandonne pas ! Hurla Lexa à Indra.

\- Ma chérie… Mettez là sur le côté pour éviter qu'elle ne s'étouffe.

Lexa s'exécuta.

Abby sentit la lame. Une forte odeur émanée d'elle.

\- Je…je ne peux rien faire ici…La crainte de perdre sa fille transperçait dans le son de sa voix.

Octavia déglutit. Elle n'était pas arrivée à temps pour prévenir Lexa, et par sa faute, Clarke allait mourir.

Roan prit soudain la lame dans les mains d'Abby et la sentit à son tour.

\- Je sais ce que c'est…

C'était le même poison qu'il avait donné à Clarke pour tenter de tuer sa propre mère. Ontari l'en avait empêché. Qu'elle ironie qu'elle s'en serve à son tour contre elle.

Sans réfléchir, Roan bondit et fendit la foule à coup d'épée disparaissant dedans.

\- Roan ! Hurla Indra. Ce natrona * traître* nous abandonne alors qu'on lui a sauvé la vie !

\- Laisse Indra ! Hurla Lexa en détournant le regard quelque second. C'est alors qu'un son retentis. De nombreux coup de cor. Elle les vit sortirent des ruelles en criant. Leur armée arrivée en nombre sur la place de la ville. Par tous les coins de rue. Dispersant la foule à coup d'épée. Enfin ils étaient là. Ils étaient à présent en sécurité. Azgeda surpris par l'arrivée soudaine de l'armée des douze clans n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir. Leur vêtements étaient couvert de sang. Le drapeau du clan des arbres flottait au grès du vent.

Lexa regarda Clarke et lui remis une mèche derrière les cheveux.

\- Je t'en prie tiens le coup…Fit elle en lui caressant la joue.

Roan réapparut quelques minutes plus tard avec un sachet en tissus dans la main. Il en sortit plusieurs sortes d'herbes et les frotta dans ses mains jusqu'à en faire de la bouillis qu'il appliqua sur la blessure de la jeune femme.

\- Ca devrait empêcher le poison de se propager et annuler son effet mortel…

\- Vous n'en êtes pas sur ?S'écria Abby en le secouant.

\- Tout dépend de la propagation du poison. Il y avait une herboristerie plus haut. J'ai pu trouver vite de quoi la soigner, mais le temps que je revienne le poison a pu entrer dans son corps. Il est peut-être déjà trop tard…

\- Si elle meurt Roan du clan d'Azgeda…tu meurs aussi. Répondit Lexa sans le regarder. Les spasmes de Clarke c'était calmés. Mais comment savoir si elle allait survivre. Du temps…ils n'avaient plus que ça.

Roan se redressa méfiant et jeta un œil à Indra qui avait pointé son épée sur lui.

-Je vous ai aidé Heda. Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça.

Fit-il en reculant de quelque pas.

\- Ton peuple est coupable…tu t'es laisser capturé par Ontari et tu la laissé agir à sa guise…si Clarke meurs…je t'en tiendrais pour responsable. Si elle vie, tu pourras partir.

\- Ne tente pas de t'enfuir. Aboya Indra en faisant signe à Octavia de lui barrer le chemin.

\- Tu es notre prisonnier jusqu'à ce qu'Heda en est décidé le contraire.

\- Abby…murmura Lexa. Elle plongea son regard vert luisant dans celui de madame Griffin. Abby s'étonna de découvrir une toute autre personne. Elle semblait être une jeune femme sensible finalement, caché sous une couche de peinture de guerre et un air dur. Etait-ce sa fille qui avait fait ça…Elle n'en savait rien. Mais à ce moment-là, la commandante lui semblait plus accessible et fragile que jamais.

\- Prenez votre fille. Elle déposa délicatement Clarke dans les bras de sa mère accroupit à côté d'elle et se releva.

\- Préparez un brancard pour transporter l'ambassadeur du 13ème clan et fournissez des chevaux aux autres. Fit-elle en disparaissant au milieu de ses guerriers. On rentre à Polis. Indra tu vas rester ici avec Octavia et un détachement. Trouvez Ontari et ramenez là moi. Qu'on emmène le Roi Roan. Il est notre prisonnier ! Deux natifs du clan des arbres prirent possession de lui sous son regard incrédule et déçus.

\- Lexa, Octavia à besoin de soin. Intervient Abby.

\- Il y a un guérisseur dans le détachement que je laisse ici. Il s'occupera d'elle. Souciez-vous plutôt de votre fille madame Griffin. Sans elle, rien n'est possible. Elle avait repris son air dur. Elle ne devait pas montrer ses faiblesses à son armée. La peur au ventre elle disparut aux milieux de ses hommes pour donner ses instructions.

Abby sentit sa mâchoire se crisper. La commandante intransigeante et sévère était de retour et cachait toute forme de sentiment.

\- ça va aller ? Fit Kane à Octavia qui peiner à tenir debout.

\- Oui ça ira. Je vais rester avec Indra. Abby posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme et lui fit un sourire.

\- Fait attention à toi.

\- Prenez soin de Clarke…

Abby lui répondit par un sourire qu'elle voulait soulageant, mais son cœur n'y était pas. Tout comme Lexa, elle craignait que Roan ne soit arrivé trop tard et que le poison ai déjà fait des dégâts irréparable dans son organisme. Si Clarke ne se réveillait pas, les choses tourneraient mal. Pour tout le monde.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Je tenais à vous remercier de me suivre aussi régulièrement. J'apprécie beaucoup les reviews que vous me laissez et ça me motive encore plus pour continuer :). Encore une fois merci à vous tous! Sans vous il n'y a pas de plaisir à écrire. J'écris pour avoir vos réactions et vos ressentis, et je suis vraiment contente d'en avoir autant :).**

 **N'hésitez surtout pas à poser des questions sur ce que vous avez aimé sur le ou les chapitres (en précisant lequel bien sur mdr), sur les persos, etc...Je suis là pour ça :).**

 **Merci**

 **Alicia/Heda**


	9. Chapter 9

Coucou à tous! Dsl pour l'absence, je n'avais pas trop le temps d'écrire. Voilà le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires avec vos impressions ;). Merci !

ps : Un peu de Lemon dans ce chapitre ;)

D'un mouvement de rein soudain, la jeune femme bascula sur le côté entraînant Lexa sous elle. Elle la chevauchait à présent. Sa main vînt glisser sur la poitrine délicate de la commandante. Elle était magnifique. Son regard parcouru le corps de celle-ci alors qu'elle se mordillait la lèvre avec envie.

Elle plongea en avant et captura sans plus attendre la bouche de Lexa qui se laissa faire sans aucune résistance. Les larmes aux yeux, elle savourait tendrement chaque moment intime passé avec la jeune femme. Ces moments qui pouvaient disparaître en une fraction de seconde.

La main de Clarke captura son sein et le malaxa avec douceur tandis que sa bouche vînt glisser le long de son cou lui arrachant des gémissements de plaisir.

Quelle sensation exquise. Leur deux corps bouillant lové l'un contre l'autre.

Lexa passa sa main derrière le coup de Clarke et l'embrassa tendrement.

Soudain, une ligne rougeâtre se dessina sur le coup de Clarke.

\- Clarke ?

La jeune femme mis ses mains à son cou et soudain un geyser de sang jaillit de la blessure éclaboussant le visage de la commandante.

\- Clarke ! Hurla Lexa en se réveillant en sursaut. Des gouttes de sueurs perlées de son front. Un rapide coup d'œil à la chambre et elle la vît. Clarke était toujours là. Bel et bien endormie. Installée dans son propre lit. Abby tourna la tête vers elle étonnée.

Lexa se redressa de son canapé et se passa la main derrière le coup. Elle c'était endormit dans le canapé après avoir veillé toute la nuit au chevet de la jeune femme. Son corps douloureux s'étira. Quel cauchemar horrible. Il avait pourtant si bien commencé. Ses joues rougirent au souvenir de cet échange torride qu'elle avait eu avec la jeune femme dans ses rêves.

Abby lui lança un regard perplexe. Avait-elle gémit dans son sommeil ? Abby l'avait-elle entendue?

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit en trombe laissant Titus apparaître sur le pas de celle-ci un couteau à la main.

\- Heda ! Dit-il en se précipitant vers elle. Abby se leva aussitôt et se positionna entre sa fille et le nouveau venu.

\- Titus tu n'as rien à faire dans ma chambre ! Lâcha-t-elle froidement.

\- J'ai entendu crier ! Répondit-il en jetant un regard méprisant à Clarke et à sa mère qui c'était armée d'un chandelier qu'elle avait trouvé sur une table.

-Je t'ai interdit de pénétrer ici !

-Mais si votre vie était en danger…

\- Elle ne l'est pas Titus ! Maintenant sort !

Titus baissa la tête visiblement contrarié.

\- Mes excuses Heda…

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Clarke et Abby, puis disparut derrière les portes après les avoirs fermée doucement.

Lexa inspira calmement. Ça n'allait pas être du coton de faire cohabiter ces deux-là. Pourtant il faudrait qu'ils si fassent. Elle ne lui avait pas pardonné pour ce qu'il avait fait, mais il était le seule gardien de la flamme. Elle ne pouvait pas le condamner. Elle avait besoin de lui. Elle jeta un regard à Clarke. Comprendrais-t-elle ? Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le lit.

Abby avait reposé le chandelier et dévisager la commandante.

\- Ne le laisse pas s'approcher de ma fille Lexa. Tu me la promis.

-Et il me la promit aussi Abby. Ne vous inquiéter pas.

Fit Lexa en regardant Clarke tendrement. Elle avait l'air si paisible.

\- Je n'ai aucune confiance en lui. Repris Abby qui ne lâchait pas le morceau.

Lexa leva la tête et plongea son regard perçant dans celui du docteur.

\- Vous avez confiance en moi ?

Une question qui resta en suspend quelques secondes. Devait-elle avoir confiance en Lexa ? Elle ne savait pas bien…ils étaient des natifs et bon nombre de leur action visée à détruire le peuple du ciel. Abby pris quelques secondes de réflexion supplémentaire. Clarke lui avait donné sa confiance. Marcus aussi

\- Je suppose que oui…finit-elle par dire.

\- Bien. Alors ne vous inquiétez plus. Comment va-t-elle ?

Repris Lexa en laissant courir un regard doux, sur le visage de la belle endormie.

Abby la dévisagea quelque second avant de lui répondre.

\- Je n'ai pas les instruments qu'il me faudrait pour approfondir un diagnostic. Mais à priori, le pouls et repartit correctement. Sa respiration est de nouveau régulière et elle n'as plus de spasmes. Je pense qu'elle est tirée d'affaire. Roan et revenu à temps. Il la sauvé…Rajouta-t-elle. Un petit pic à Lexa qui n'avait pas était capable de secourir ça fille. Instinctivement, sa mâchoire se crispa.

D'un geste doux, Abby caressa le visage de sa fille.

\- Si elle ne s'était pas éprise de vous…elle n'aurait jamais subit tous sa…Lâcha soudainement Abby en restant fixé sur le visage angélique de Clarke. Au moins c'était clair. Elle lui disait en face ce qu'elle pensait.

Une bombe qui explosa au visage de Lexa, trop perturbé par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre pour répondre.

\- Sa vie est en danger par votre faute. Enchaîna Abby en plongeant son regard de mère protectrice dans les yeux vert brillant de la commandante.

Lexa déglutit. Elle ne s'attendait pas à de tel propos de la part de la mère de Clarke. Pas directement en tous cas. Son visage se ferma et elle rendit son regard à Abby.

\- Je n'ai rien fais à votre fille Madame Griffin. Répondit-elle sur un ton qu'elle voulait sévère.

\- C'était son choix d'être ici. Je ne l'ai pas forcé.

Une tension palpable commença à électriser la pièce.

\- Peut-être aurait-il mieux valut qu'elle ne vous rencontre jamais.

\- Si elle ne l'avait pas fait, vous seriez morte depuis longtemps, ainsi que tous vos peuples. Remerciez votre fille. Je vais veiller sur elle.

Abby la mâchoire crispée, jeta un regard froid à Lexa.

\- Elle a plus besoin de moi que de vous. Il y a des gens dans cette tour qui veulent toujours sa mort. Vous ne vous en prendrez qu'à vous si quelque chose lui arrive. Et je peux vous jurer que si il arrive quoi que ce soit à ma fille….vous aurez à faire à moi.

\- Sortez. Dit calmement Lexa en inspirant profondément. Abby devait savoir rester à sa place. Elle parlait à la commandante des douze clans. Lexa était restait patiente jusqu'à la, car elle était la mère de Clarke, mais sa patience avait des limites.

Abby lui jeta un dernier regard plein de rancœur et sortit de la pièce en prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière elle.

Qu'est ce qui lui prenait. Abby était plus diplomate d'habitude. Lexa se détendit un peu. Enfin seule. Pourquoi avoir réagi soudainement comme ça. Clarke avait choisi de rester. Elle lui avait toujours laissé le choix. Une boule d'angoisse saisit Lexa à l'estomac. Et si elle disait vrai. Si Clarke n'était pas en sécurité ici. Même auprès d'elle. Ce n'était pas la première fois que quelqu'un essayer de la tuer dans la tour. Même son plus proche conseiller avait tenté de la faire disparaître. Lui en qui elle avait si confiance. Par sa faute, Clarke avait était enlevée et torturé. Elle avait failli se faire tuer par Ontari. En qui pouvait-elle croire maintenant…

Elle reporta son regard sur la jeune femme. Clarke était paisiblement endormi. Il n'y avait qu'en elle, et en elle seule qu'elle avait à présent confiance. Elle donnerait sa vie pour elle. Elle la protègerait de toute son âme.

Abby avait peut-être raison. Mais en dehors, le danger était plus grand. Ici elle pouvait au moins avoir un œil sur les choses et les contrôler. Il faudrait du temps pour que Clarke soit accepté. Mais elle le serait. Elle y veillerait même si elle devait faire tomber des têtes pour ça.

Sa main se posa sur le front de la jeune femme. Sa peau était si douce. Elle rougit de nouveau en repensant au début de son rêve. Pourquoi deux personnes adultes et consentantes ne pourraient pas s'aimer ? Par ce que leur deux mondes étaient trop différent ? Par ce que leur façon de faire était contraire. Pourtant elle se retrouvait en elle, plus qu'en personne d'autre. Abby finirait pas le comprendre.

\- Clarke… Nous nous reverrons bientôt. J'en suis sur…

Sur ceux, Lexa tourna les talons et s'éloigna.

Deux jours étaient passés depuis l'altercation entre Abby et Lexa. Elle ne pouvait pas mettre la mère de Clarke dehors. Elle se devait de la protéger, tous comme elle protégeait sa fille. Qui plus est, ils étaient ambassadeur du 13 ème clan. Même si Pike en avait par la suite décidé autrement. Il faudrait qu'elle s'occupe de lui bientôt. Une fois toute cette histoire réglée, elle monterait une opération. Elle avait laissé suffisamment de temps à Marcus Kane pour reprendre les rênes de son clan. A présent il était un fugitif. Il ne pourrait plus rien faire.

Pendant leur captivité à Azgeda, Pike avait volé une partie de leur terre et tué de nombreux villageois. Leur vengeance serait terrible. Le sang devrait répondre par le sang. Tous ceux qui avaient participé de près ou de loin à cette barbarie seraient exécutés.

Titus pénétra dans la salle du trône et s'inclina devant elle.

\- Heda. Vous m'avez fait demander ?

Lexa dévisagea le gardien de la flamme. Une rancœur sans pareil brûlait en elle. Elle aurait voulu lui ouvrir la gorge et le laisser se vider dans son sang.

\- Avez-vous retrouvé la reine Ontari ? Lâcha-t-elle froidement.

\- Non Heda…je suis désolé.

\- Retrouve là Titus. Mettez les provinces d'Azgeda à feu et à sang s'il le faut. Déployer mon armée sur toute la zone. Ontari a voulu la guerre. Elle là.

\- Heda peut être devriez-vous…

\- Devriez-vous quoi ! Tu n'en as pas assez fais comme ça ? Je te garde à mon service par ce que tu es le seule gardien de la flamme vivant. Ne me pousse pas à bout.

\- Non bien sûr que non. Je m'excuse Heda.

\- Gardez à l'œil Arkadia. Je veux que le périmètre de sécurité soit renforcé. Leur chef ne doit plus pouvoir atteindre nos villages. S'ils sortent de leurs enceintes. Tuez-les.

\- Lexa écoutez…je sais que vous êtes en colère contre moi, mais vous ne pouvez pas agir sur deux fronts en même temps. Nos défenses se retrouve fragilisées et…. Fit Titus en tentant de garder un air soumis.

\- Tu n'as plus ton mot à dire Titus. Repris Lexa en lui signifiant de se taire d'un signe de la main.

\- Tu as perdu ce droit lorsque tu m'as trahi. C'est par ta faute, et seulement la tienne que je suis forcé de diviser mon armée. Je ne peux pas laisser Ontari comploter derrière mon dos et je ne peux pas laisser les skaikru sans surveillance. Tu peux être content de toi. Tu as fragilisé notre coalition. Tu m'as fragilisé. Acheva-t-elle en se relevant de son siège.

\- Sort et accomplis le devoir que tu es encore capable de faire.

\- Bien Heda…fit Titus résigné en s'inclinant avant de passer la porte.

Un sentiment d'impuissance le parcouru. Il avait tout fait pour protéger Lexa. Jusqu'à faire kidnapper celle qui avait adoucis et fragilisé son cœur et son rôle de commandante. Pourtant, la commandante qui se tenait devant lui quelques secondes plutôt, ne semblait pas faible. Bien au contraire. Un doute le prit. Et si ce qui c'était passé avait soudé plus les deux jeunes femmes. Et si grâce à cela, Heda était devenue plus forte au lieu de sombrer dans la faiblesse comme il l'avait craint. Il jeta un œil brillant à Lexa avant que les deux gardes ne ferment la porte derrière lui. Elle avait failli mourir par sa faute. Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais…

Lexa inspira profondément. Ses pas la dirigèrent vers le balcon d'où elle avait un jour poussé un ambassadeur de la nation des glaces un peu trop réfractaire à son goût.

Polis semblait si petite d'ici. Pourtant, les bâtiments à moitié écroulé, les maisons de fortune, leur enceinte, tous s'étalaient entre les arbres. On pouvait clairement définir le contour de la ville de cette position. Une ville gigantesque grouillant de millier de personnes. La capitale était entourée de montagne et de forêt. Un avantage, mais aussi un inconvénient. Si des intrus venaient à approcher la ville en petit nombre, malgré les gardes postés régulièrement le long du périmètre de défense, ils pourraient tenter d'atteindre le bâtiment principal et essayer de la tuer. Après tous, Bellamy, Pike et leur petit groupe avait fait irruption lors de la cérémonie du 13ème clan, armée jusqu'aux dents. Ils étaient passés par des souterrains. Une fille de la nation des glaces leurs avaient montré le chemin. D'autres souterrains pouvaient très bien zébrés sous la surface de la ville. Attendent le bon moment pour laisser pénétrer des hordes d'ennemis et tous détruire sur leur passage.

Lexa expira. Elle était si fatiguée. Depuis son retour, elle avait tous juste laissé Nyko bander ses blessures et dormit à peine quelques heures. La fatigue la rattrapait. Mais elle savait, qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de se reposer. Elle n'avait plus Titus sur qui compter maintenant. La confiance qu'elle lui accordait avait volé en éclat, lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'il avait fait kidnapper et livré Clarke à la nation des glaces. Comment pouvait-elle lui faire confiance à présent. Ce n'était plus possible.


	10. Chapter 10

Il se faisait tard. Les séances avec les ambassadeurs étaient terminées. Abby et Kane avaient tenté de la détourner d'Arkadia. Marcus, comme à son habitude, essayait de sauver le plus d'innocent possible. Mais Lexa avait était inflexible sur le sujet.

A présent, soit ils restaient sur place et se faisaient petits le temps que la situation ce clarifie avec Arkadia, soit ils tentaient de rentrer chez eux, en sachant pertinemment qu'ils finiraient enfermés comme des chiens.

Leur choix avait été vite fais. Ils étaient invités de Lexa. Pour le moment.

Octavia qui était revenu impuissante avec Indra de leur mission, avait demandé une audience auprès de la commandante afin d'envoyer une escouade libérer les natifs et Lincoln prisonnier de Pike et de sa bande.

Lexa avait refusé. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de disperser plus ses troupes. Octavia était partie furieuse. Indra l'avait suivi après avoir salué la commandante.

Lexa expira à nouveau en faisant défiler dans sa mémoire, les moments de la journée qui l'avait le plus éreinté. Clarke était-elle enfin réveillée ? Abby avait promis un bon rétablissement pour sa fille. Mais quand ? Cela allait faire deux jours depuis leur retour, que la jeune femme n'avait pas ouvert l'œil. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter.

Elle n'avait plus rien à faire là de toute façon. D'un pas décidé, elle sortit de la salle et se dirigea vers ses appartements.

Soudain un cri résonna dans le couloir. Lexa se mit à courir aussi vite qu'elle le pu et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre à la volée. Devant elle se tenait Titus devant le lit. Clarke c'était recroquevillé sur le dossier de celui-ci.

\- Titus ! Tu n'as rien à faire ici ! Hurla Lexa en se positionnant entre les deux protagonistes.

\- Je ne voulais pas l'effrayer Heda. Elle est sortie de son sommeil alors que je venais voir son, état.

\- Depuis quand mon état te préoccupe Titus ? Ragea Clarke en remontant le drap sur son corps uniquement recouvert de bandage autour de la poitrine et d'un sous vêtement de tissus clair.

-Sors d'ici tout de suite…fit Lexa les dents serrées.

Titus passa de l'une à l'autre.

\- Mes excuses Heda. Je voulais juste aider.

\- Tu en as déjà assez fait ! Ne m'approche plus ! Hurla Clarke en lui lançant un candélabre posé sur une petite commode à côté du lit.

Titus esquiva l'objet contendant et se retira à reculons.

\- Qu'est-ce que sa veux dire ! Hurla Clarke à Lexa, lorsque celui-ci eu disparut derrière la porte.

\- Clarke…

La jeune femme ne la laissa pas en placer une.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il fait ici ? Il m'a fait kidnapper ! Par sa faute j'ai était torturé et j'ai failli mourir ! Pourquoi est-il toujours en vie ?!

Hurla-t-elle de rage en tentant de sortir du lit. Le drap tomba en bas de ses pieds et ses jambes flageolante cédèrent sous son corps encore faible.

\- Clarke ! Ce précipita Lexa en la rattrapant dans ses bras.

La poitrine de la jeune femme se posa sur le vêtement que portait Lexa. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur de sa peau au travers. Ses joues virèrent au rouge tandis qu'elle détourner la tête gênée. Clarke se dégagea de ses bras et se remit debout pour lui faire face.

\- Tu ne comprends pas. Essaya d'expliquer Lexa en tentant de rester concentré sur les yeux bleus de la jeune femme.

\- Tu as faillis mourir toi aussi par sa faute. Il ta trahi Lexa. Comment peux-tu encore lui faire confiance ! Pourquoi n'est-il pas enfermé dans ta prison ! Pourquoi n'as-t-il pas était exécuté ! Ou bannis ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il arpente encore librement les couloirs de cette tour comme si rien ne c'était passé ! Hurla Clarke en proie à des souvenirs douloureux et humiliant.

\- Clarke, Je ne peux pas le tuer ! Même si la vengeance me ronge, je ne pourrais pas le faire ! Il est le seule gardien de la flamme encore en vie ! J'ai besoin de lui ! Polis a besoin de lui. Tu dois comprendre ça !

Le visage de Clarke se referma.

\- Je comprends que tu me trahis. Comme au mont Weather…

\- Ne dit pas sa…Fit Lexa en tendant la main tremblante vers la jeune femme. Mais Clarke la repoussa.

\- Laisse-moi.

\- Clarke…

\- Ne me touche pas ! Répondit-elle sèchement.

D'un pas énervé, Clarke se dirigea vers la porte. Comment avait-elle pu le laisser approcher d'elle. Après tous ce qu'elles avaient vécus par sa faute. Un frisson la parcouru quand elle repensa à ce qu'Ontari lui avait fait subir. Elle se sentait salle et humilié. Avouerait-elle un jour à Lexa tous ce qu'elle avait v écus lors de sa captivité ? Elle ne le savait pas. La seule chose qu'elle savait pour le moment, c'était qu'elle se sentait de nouveau trahi. Un sentiment d'autant plus douloureux qu'il était causé par la seule personne pour qui elle avait des sentiments. Oui. Elle avait bel et bien des sentiments pour la commandante. Elle devait se l'avouer. Elle en était sûre à présent. Tous ce qu'elle avait ressentis, tous ce qui l'avait énervé, aider à tenir dans les pires moments…Tous sa était ses sentiments pour elle. Sa la mettais d'autant plus dans une rage folle. Ses sentiments étaient décuplés. Lexa devait comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait. Titus n'était pas quelqu'un de confiance. Il lui avait mentit. Il l'avait trahi et mit la vie de sa propre commandante en danger. Comment pouvais-t-elle encore le garder près d'elle. Elle n'avait cas designer un nouveau gardien de la flamme. Après tout, elle était Heda. Elle pouvait tous faire. Titus ne devait pas pouvoir se promener dans les couloirs librement. Comment pouvez-t-elle savoir qu'il ne recommencerait pas. Sa parole ne valait rien.

\- Titus ne savais pas qu'Ontari avait pris le pouvoir ! Cria Lexa dans son dos.

\- Il ne voulait pas risquer ma vie. Ni la tienne ! Il voulait juste t'éloigner de moi !

Clarke fit volteface furieuse.

\- Il n'en a rien à faire de ma vie Lexa ! Comment peux-tu prétendre vouloir me protéger si tu n'es même pas capable de le faire entre ses quatre murs ! Toi seule es importante pour lui. Je ne suis qu'un pion qui s'est retrouvé là où il ne fallait pas ! Et je gêne !

\- Ce n'est pas vrai et tu le sais ! Hurla Lexa à son tour.

\- J'ai faillis causer ta perte ! Titus à peut-être raison au fond. Je suis plus utile à tes adversaires ! Par la faute d'une étrangère tu as bêtement risqué ta vie et toute celle de ton peuple !

Un claquement résonna. La main tendu, dans le vide, Lexa laissa un silence pesant s'installer, seulement interrompu par la respiration saccadée de pleure de la jeune femme.

\- Tu as faillis mourir par ma faute…murmura Clarke sur le point de craquer le menton tremblant.

Alors que les larmes se déversaient à torrent sur les joues de la blonde, Lexa, l'attira à elle sans prévenir et l'embrassa.

Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent comme cela un moment. La bouche collée contre celle de l'autre. Les lèvres tremblantes. Lorsqu'elles se libérèrent enfin de cette étreinte, Lexa plongea son regard doux et brillant dans celui de la jeune femme. Elle voulait graver dans sa mémoire chaque trait de son visage. Elle avait failli la perdre elle en était consciente. Elle savait aussi que sa vie aurait définitivement changé si cela était arrivé. Elle n'aurait plus était la même…D'un geste doux, elle remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

\- Tu n'es pas une étrangère pour moi. Je ne suis pas morte…murmura-t-elle à Clarke qui lutter entre plusieurs émotions intenses qu'elles n'avaient pas encore ressentis jusqu'à là.

\- Et toi non plus. Je suis contente que tu ailles bien. Si tu étais….

Lexa avala sa salive devant le regard brillant de Clarke. Une boule c'était formé dans sa gorge. Il était plus difficile que ce qu'elle pensait d'exprimer ses sentiments.

\- Si tu n'avais pas…

Mais Clarke ne la laissa pas finir et l'embrassa à son tour animé par un désir soudain et intense. Un baiser fougueux, qui la prit au dépourvu. Une larme s'échappa de son œil, alors que ses pas reculer vers le lit, poussé par Clarke qui n'avait toujours pas lâché prise.

Un millier de sensation plus forte les unes que les autres, venait d'exploser dans son cœur. Elle pouvait l'entendre battre à tous rompre.

Encore quelques mètres et elle sentit le lit derrière elle. Elle était coincée. Clarke la poussa sur le matelas et bascula par-dessus elle à califourchon. A son tour elle lui caressa le visage et plongea son regard bleu intense dans ses yeux vert. Les joues humides des larmes qui avaient coulés. Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent quelques seconde en silence. Les yeux brillant comme jamais. Clarke se pencha et frôla la bouche de Lexa. La commandante sentit le souffle chaud de la jeune femme sur son visage. A quoi pouvait-elle pensait à ce moment précis. Elle déglutit en essayant de capturer les lèvres de la blonde qui restait en surface. Clarke se recula pour l'empêcher de l'atteindre. Lexa les lèvres tremblante tenta de nouveau de partir à l'assaut de sa bouche, mais la jeune femme l'en empêcha sentant le corps de la commandante s'animer sous elle. Elle lui lança un regard farouche avant de finalement prendre pleinement possession d'elle dans un élan de passion. Lexa laissa échapper un gémissement qu'elle aurait voulu cacher. Ses yeux se fermèrent quelques secondes, savourant la délicieuse sensation qui s'emparait d'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que sa arrivait. Enfin. Depuis le temps qu'elle attendait ça. Elle qui pensait ne jamais voir ce jour venir. Elle avait eu peur de la perdre une nouvelle fois à cause de l'intervention de Titus. Sa main vînt se poser sur le dos de la jeune femme, et la plaqua contre elle, blottissant sa poitrine enfermait dans l'étau de tissus contre la sienne. Elle bascula sur le côté entraînant Clarke avec elle. La blonde se retrouva à son tour allongée sur lit. Les deux mains au-dessus de la tête tenue par Lexa. Elle était complètement soumise à l'emprise de la commandante. D'un mouvement de tête, Lexa fit voltiger ses longs cheveux bruns derrière sa nuque laissant découvrir une partie de son cou tatoué du signe de l'infini. Sa main chaude vînt se poser sur la joue de Clarke avant de glisser le long de son cou et de son épaule. Sa bouche suivit la même trajectoire, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau nue qu'elle pouvait atteindre. Clarke retînt un petit gémissement. Son corps remua sous les attaques ardentes de la commandante. Lexa continua son examen minutieux et atteint le tissu qui enfermé la poitrine volumineuse de la jeune femme. Sa respiration était de plus en plus saccadé, Lexa laissa glisser sa main le long du bandage et caressa avec délicatesse, la forme qui se dessinait sous ses doigts.

-Lexa…murmura Clarke en gémissant.

Lexa se mordit la lèvre et plongea son regard dans celui de Clarke. Du bout de son doigt, Elle dessina les traits des lèvres de la blonde. Ces lèvre était tellement agréable, douce, brulante. Une chaleur intense prenait possession d'elle. Lexa se pencha un peu plus en avant, et vînt descendre sa bouche sur le buste de la jeune femme. Embrassant le haut de sa poitrine.

D'un geste tendre, elle fit glisser le bandage jusqu'à la périphérie sa poitrine, laissant apercevoir un morceau de peau plus rose qui se cachait dessous. Lexa déglutit quand ses doigts frôlèrent le bout de ces seins.

Clarke frémis sous le geste, et se mordit la lèvre. Qu'elle sensation exquise. Ce genre de sensation que tu ressens quand tu es tellement proche de quelqu'un. Mais avec Lexa, cette sensation était décuplée à l'infini. Elle sentait…qu'elle lui appartenait définitivement. Alors que Lexa allait faire glisser le reste du tissus, Clarke en profita pour se redresser et attraper la bouche de Lexa qui surprise rebascula, entourée dans les bras de la jeune femme. D'un coup de rein, elle entraîna Lexa avec elle et se retrouva de nouveau au-dessus, libèrent totalement sa poitrine de sa prison de tissu.

Les joues rouges à n'en plus pouvoir, Lexa resta interdite quelques secondes devant le merveilleux spectacle qui s'offrait à elle.

Les doigts agiles, Clarke fit glisser le haut de la commandante sur ses épaules, découvrant une partie de sa nudité. A son tour, Lexa frémit sous le geste qui continua son ascension jusqu'en bas de son torse. D'un geste sensuel, elle le fit passer sous son bassin et le jeta sur le côté. Clarke se pencha sur Lexa, collant leur peau nue l'une contre l'autre.

\- Attend Clarke. Tu es sur ? Haleta Lexa en tentant de garder les idées claires.

Le regard plongé dans celui de la brune, Clarke fit glisser son doigt sur la bouche de Lexa pour lui signifier de se taire. Elle n'avait jamais était aussi sur d'elle oui. Pour seule réponse, elle plongea sur la poitrine de la commandante et de sa bouche sensuelle, lui embrassa un sein. Le bout de sa langue caressa délicatement le bouton brun qui se dressait doucement. Lexa ne peut s'empêcher de pousser un gémissement de plaisir. Elle ne s'attendait pas à un assaut aussi direct. De son autre main, Clarke caressa le ventre de la jeune femme et revînt entourer son sein de ses doigts. Sa poitrine était tellement agréable à toucher.

Lexa poussa un nouveau cri, alors que Clarke emporté par l'excitation, lui mordillait le téton.

Elle sentait la chaleur monter en elle. Des picotements de plaisir parcouraient son corps. Ses seins devenaient de plus en plus sensibles et droit. Clarke se redressa et plongea un regard amoureux dans celui de Lexa. Ses yeux brillaient de désir. Une larme de joie coula sur la joue de la commandante. Elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir.

Clarke se baissa de nouveau vers elle pour l'embrasser et lui prit les mains dans les siennes, resserrant ses doigts tremblant. Lexa se laissa faire, incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement. Clarke lui bloqua les mains au-dessus de la tête et se mit à lui embrasser sauvagement le cou, mordillant des petits morceaux de peau au passage. Lexa gémit et voulu se débattre, mais la jeune femme, raffermit son emprise sur elle. Clarke se mordit la lèvre. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Tous les moments qu'elles avaient passé ensembles, toutes les tentions sexuels qu'elles avaient ressentis, tout étaient en train d'exploser. Maintenant.

Elle prit possession des lèvres de Lexa pour l'empêcher de crier, et plongea sa langue dans sa bouche. Elle sentit la commandante bouger sous elle. Elle ne la laissait pas indifférente loin de là. La langue de Lexa vînt rencontrer la sienne, s'entraînant dans une danse infernale. Quant Clarke se sépara de Lexa, celle-ci était rouge à n'en plus pouvoir. Elle voulut se redresser pour capturer la bouche de Clarke à nouveau, mais la jeune femme l'en empêcha. Elle la tenait toujours prisonnière de ses mains. Ses seins vinrent caresser le bout des siens. Lexa gémit de désir. Clarke laissa échappa à son tour un gémissement qu'elle ne pouvait plus retenir. Leur respiration était de plus en plus saccadée. Clarke descendit le long de son ventre en l'embrassant sauvagement. Elle lâcha enfin prise, laissant Lexa libre de ses mouvements. Pourtant celle-ci, ne bougea pas, trop concentré sur les sensations qu'elle ressentait à présent. Elle avait l'impression d'être consumé par un feu de désir. Clarke avait atteint le bas de son ventre et laissait sa bouche découvrir chaque parcelle de sa peau nue. Sa main vînt glisser sur son pantalon. D'un geste tendre, alors que sa bouche continuait son investigation, elle caressa les cuisses de la jeune femme, jusqu'à glisser vers le centre de son bassin.

Elle sentit Lexa bouger d'excitation sous elle. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était lui enlever son pantalon pour lui laisser libre accès à son corps totalement nue. Mais, le désir qu'elle éprouver, et ce qu'elle souhaitait lui faire ressentir à ce moment-là, était plus fort. Elle recula de quelques centimètres, juste assez pour avoir accès à son mont de vénus. Un nouveau coup d'œil à la commandante, et elle se baissa doucement pour embrasser les cuisses de sa belle et sauvage native. Lexa retînt un gémissement quand la bouche de Clarke vînt embrasser une partie de son corps plus sensible que les autres. Au travers du tissu, elle sentit la bouche de la jeune femme se refermer sur le vêtement de manière sensuel. Doucement, Clarke tira sur le tissus et le fit glisser jusqu'en bas de ses pieds après lui avoir retiré délicatement ses bottes de cavalier. Ses doigts remontèrent jusqu'à son bassin et caressèrent le tissus qui enfermait encore ce qu'elle désirait le plus atteindre.

\- Clarke…haleta Lexa.

Pour toute réponse, Clarke plongea sa bouche sur le tissu fin qui recouvrait l'intimité de la commandante.

Un cri de surprise sortit de la bouche de Lexa, alors que sa tête partis en arrière, s'enfouissant dans l'oreiller de plume. Ses doigts s'agrippèrent aux draps alors que Clarke découvrait une partie légèrement bombé avec le bout de sa langue.

\- Je vais te faire mienne Heda… Murmura Clarke dévorant des yeux Lexa qui n'en pouvait plus de ce doux châtiment que lui infliger la jeune femme.

Ses doigts retirèrent doucement le sous-vêtement qui glissa jusqu'au pied de Lexa.

Celle-ci n'eut pas le temps de reprendre sa respiration, que Clarke plongeait de nouveau entre ses jambes la faisant gémir de plus belle.

Elle ne sentait plus son corps, tellement la chaleur que lui prodiguait la jeune femme, embrasait la moindre parcelle de sa peau.

Les doigts baladeurs, Clarke parcouru les seins de la jeune femme alors que sa langue s'affairait à ça dur besogne.

Pendant de longue et ardente minute, Clarke caressa le petit bout de chair, testant la résistance de la commandante. Lexa avait du mal à respirer, elle tentait de reprendre son souffle entre chaque monté de plaisir qui fondait en elle.

Sans était trop, sans crier garde, elle se redressa, redressant Clarke au passage. Son regard se planta dans le siens pendant quelques seconds ivre de désir. Ses mains se posèrent sur son corps couvert de bleu et de coupure.

\- Clarke…murmura Lexa d'une voix tremblante en frôlant les blessures.

Les yeux au bord des larmes, Lexa se redressa un peu plus, poussant délicatement la jeune femme sur le côté. Toute la souffrance qu'elle avait endurée par sa faute. Jamais elle ne se le pardonnerait. Elle lui retira le dernier rempart qui protégeait sa nudité et l'allongea sur le lit. Tremblante de désir, Lexa s'allongea au-dessus d'elle. Très délicatement. Laissant leur corps se rencontrer doucement. Clarke déglutit difficilement. Une grimace se forma sur son visage alors que c'est blessure se faisait sentir. Lexa remarqua ce changement et voulu se retirer s'en voulant de l'avoir blessé de nouveau. Mais Clarke la retint sur elle et la plaqua un peu plus. Sa cuisse glissa entre les jambes de la blonde.

\- Reste…murmura la jeune femme au bord de l'implosion. Les yeux pétillant de désir, elle attira Lexa à elle et l'embrassa fougueusement.

La commandante répondit à ce baiser et se laissa emporter par le désir qui prenait possession d'elle. Sa main se mit à glisser le long des côtes de la jeune femme et descendit jusqu'à ces reins.

Alors que sa bouche descendait le long de son cou, sous les gémissements de plus en plus régulier de la blonde, la main de Lexa continua son chemin jusqu'à son bassin. Délicatement, elle glissa le long de son ventre pour descendre directement sur son sexe. Clarke émit un gémissement plus fort que les autres qui encouragèrent Lexa à continuer. Ses doigts se mire à caresser les lèvres délicate de la jeune femme jusqu'à les faire encore plus gonfler d'un désir, qui n'était plus à chercher.

Sa langue vînt chatouiller un des seins de Clarke et sauvagement, elle attrapa le téton entre ses lèvres charnues, le faisant dresser à coup de langue sensuel. Soudain, sans crier garde, ses doigts plongèrent en elle. Clarke se contracta surprise et lâcha un cri de plaisir.

Elle était en elle. Clarke ouvrit les yeux pour apercevoir des larmes couler sur les joues de Lexa.

\- Je t'appartiens Clarke et tu m'appartiens….jure moi de ne jamais me trahir comme je te jure de ne jamais te trahir. Fit elle un grain étrange dans la voix tout en continuant des vas et viens de plus en plus rapide.

Clarke les joues en feu haleta.

\- Je t'appartiens Lexa….je…je te jure de ne jamais te trahir. Répondit-elle la voix saccadée de sanglots. Les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues, tandis que Lexa enhardit, s'affairait de plus belle dans le corps tremblant de désir de la jeune femme.

\- Ensemble...murmura Clarke en ce redressant. Lexa retira ses doigts et d'un mouvement souple se redressa à sa tour pour faire face à la jeune femme. Ses jambes vinrent entourer son bassin pour les emprisonné dans un étau de tendresse.

Les deux mains crispé sur les draps, Clarke d'un mouvement de bassin toucha le corps tous aussi nue qu'elle, de Lexa. Leurs deux intimités se rencontrèrent timidement. Lexa passa ses bras autour du buste de la blonde pour se rapprocher d'elle. Leurs poitrines se frôlèrent en une sensation délicieuse. Assises l'une en face de l'autre les joues rouges, elle ne cessait de se jeter des regards langoureux et torride alors que leurs corps fusionnés en totale harmonie. Des gémissements échappèrent à Clarke et Lexa alors que la commandante accentué le mouvement de son bassin. Clarke entoura la commandante de ses bras pour se plaquer un peu plus contre elle, sentant le plaisir monté comme une flèche, dans son corps.

A l'unisson, les deux jeunes femmes se crispèrent, collant leur bouche l'une contre l'autre dans un dernier soupir d'extase et de plaisir qui retentit dans la chambre.

Clarke passa sa main dans les cheveux de Lexa.

\- Je ne peux pas croire qu'après tous ce qui s'est passé, on en soit arrivé là. Je. J'étais loin de m'imaginer...

Lexa lui caressa la joue après l'avoir embrasser tendrement.

\- On en est là Clarke…plus rien ne pourra se mettre entre nous maintenant. Je te le promets. Je vais m'occuper de Titus…

-Lexa…Fit Clarke en prenant la jeune femme dans ses bras. Elle ne c'était jamais sentit aussi bien de toute sa vie.

Les deux jeunes femmes basculèrent sur le lit et tirèrent le drap jusqu'à leur poitrine. La tête contre la poitrine de Lexa, Clarke se lova un peu plus dans le creux de son bras. Elle se sentait tellement paisible. Ses yeux se fermèrent doucement alors que Lexa lui caressait les cheveux, le regard perdu dans le vide. Un sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres de la commandante. Elle était heureuse à présent. Ses yeux se fermèrent à son tour, et les deux jeunes femmes s'endormir dans les bras de Morphée pour une longue nuit, agitée de souvenirs torrides et intenses.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Voilà. Cette histoire-là et finis ! J'espère qu'elle vous à plus. Je m'excuse pour le temps que j'ai mis à écrire les derniers chapitres, je suis en plein déménagement.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis et à me poser des questions.**

 **Je vous remercie de m'avoir suivi et de m'avoir laissé tous ses commentaires. C'est un plaisir de les lires et de partager ma vision de Clexa avec vous.**

 **Cette histoire et finis sans être finis. Une suite verra le jour. Mais pour l'instant je n'aurais pas le temps de l'écrire. Donc voilà^^.**

 **Encore merci à tous ! Et à bientôt !**

 **Alicia**


End file.
